


An Undying Connection

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Hyperion Heights, F/M, Happy Ending, Reunions, Romance, Season 7 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: After Tilly shoots Weaver, Rogers gets a new partner--Detective Sylvester Archer. Roni feels drawn to him and he feels the same. As they get to know each other, their feelings deepen and blossom into something more.





	1. Roni and Archer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Love From OQ gift to Ksenia/reginalocksleyy, who wanted a season 7 AU!

### Part 1: Roni and Archer

“Okay, closing time!” Roni emerged from behind the bar, moving the last remaining patrons from their seats toward her door. They groaned and protested as they did so, causing her to scowl. “I need sleep too, you know. So you don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here. You can come back when I open in a few hours.”

The last patron stumbled out of her door and she went to close when she spotted a familiar form walking down the street. She leaned out, motioning for him to come inside. “You look like you can use a drink, Rogers,” she said.

He ran his gloved hand over his hair, shaking his head. “You know I don’t drink.”

“Not even water?” she teased him. She motioned again for him to come inside. “I got a club soda with lime that’s calling your name.”

“Do you have any coffee?” he asked as he followed her into the bar.

She paused, tilting her head. “This is a bar, not a diner. But I do have coffee upstairs in my apartment if you really need it. I can run up there and make you a cup.”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t want to inconvenience you. The club soda should be fine until I get back to my own place.”

“One club soda with lime coming up.” She headed behind the bar, scooping up some ice into a glass and picking up the dispenser to spray the club soda into it. “So how’s Weaver?”

“A bit grumpier than usual but otherwise, doing well for someone who was shot at almost point blank range. It’s actually a bloody miracle that he didn’t die. The doctors wouldn’t tell me much but I overheard them telling the chief that they can’t explain how he survived when anyone else would’ve died from his injuries.”

Roni placed a lime in his drink before setting the glass on a coaster before him. She shrugged. “Weaver is one lucky son of a bitch.”

“Yeah,” Rogers agreed, wrapping his fingers around the glass but not picking it up to drink.

“So,” she continued, several questions running around her mind. “What’s going to happen to Tilly?”

“Nothing. Weaver’s official statement is that he was shot by a masked assailant who ran off after shooting him,” he replied. “He’s protecting Tilly.”

She nodded. While she didn’t completely trust Weaver and he always seemed up to something, there were times he showed he was capable of compassion and being almost likeable. His relationship with Tilly and how he was now protecting added to that. “Good. She doesn’t need prison.”

“No, she doesn’t,” he agreed. “And she’s promised to keep taking her medicine, so I don’t think we’ll have another episode like that.”

“Good.” As he took a sip of his soda, she poured herself a shot of tequila. Downing it, she decided to ask another of the many questions in her mind. “So how long is Weaver out of commission?”

Rogers set his glass down again. “The doctors want to keep him in the hospital for a few more days though he’s fighting that. After that, he’ll need a few weeks to heal and even then he’ll probably be riding a desk until the New Year.”

“He definitely won’t like that. Weaver not struck me as the paper-pusher type,” she said, pouring herself another shot. “What about you? You riding solo until then?”

He shook his head. “Chief talked me before I left the hospital. I’m supposed to get a temporary partner, a transfer from across town. He’ll be here in the morning.”

She poured herself another shot. “An outsider, huh?”

“Yep,” he said after taking another sip. “Haven’t decided if that’s a good thing or not.”

“Might be interesting to get an outsider’s take on Hyperion Heights,” she said. “Henry certainly shook up the place a bit.”

He nodded. “And being from across town means Belfrey may not have her claws in him.”

“It is more likely. Victoria’s obsessed with the Heights for some reason,” Roni said, washing some glasses now. “But she does have properties all over. There’s still a chance she has other cops in her pocket. Tread carefully.”

“Don’t worry. I will. I may not have been a detective long, but it’s definitely already made me question everything,” he said, standing up as he pushed his empty glass toward her. He then reached into his pocket, no doubt going for his wallet.

She shook her head. “On the house.”

He paused, frowning. “I feel bad. You can’t keep giving me free drinks.”

“You’re not drinking my top shelf stuff,” she told him. “It’s just club soda. I can afford it.”

Rogers relaxed as his hand fell to his side. “Thanks, Roni.”

“You’re a friend, Rogers,” she told him, cleaning his glass. She then looked him right in the eyes. “I take care of my friends.”

“Good. I feel the same.” He smiled at her and she understood his message. She had a friend in him and he would help her should she need it.

He glanced at her register. “You need me to walk you anywhere?”

She bit her lip, thinking about it. Weaver usually was the one who showed up around mid-morning to walk her to the bank so she could make her daily deposit. As long as he was laid up, she was going to need a replacement. “Not now but maybe in the morning,” she told him.

“Of course,” he replied. “Ten-thirty good?”

“Sounds perfect.” She then waved him away. “Now go home and get some rest. You’ve had a long day too.”

He chuckled. “Good night, Roni.”

“Good night, Rogers.” She watched him leave before heading over to lock the door. Rubbing the back of her neck, she took in her bar.

Most of her employees had prepared the bar for the night. It meant all she had to do was close out the night and put the money in her safe. Then she could head upstairs and finally climb into bed. She was still tired from the craziness of Halloween so a good night’s sleep would be a god’s send.

As she shut off the lights and headed to her office in the back, she wondered what changes Rogers’ new partner would bright to the Heights. Though she was cautious about strangers, part of her felt a brand new adventure now awaited them all.

* * *

 

Rogers showed up on time to walk her to the bank. She carried the money in her bag and held it close as she talked with Rogers, trying not to look like she was carrying a large sum of money. “So how is Weaver doing?” she asked.

“He’s healing well enough,” Rogers replied, “and he’s back to his grumpy self. Maybe even grumpier than usual. He’s snapping at everyone, me included.”

“Well, I imagine I would be too if I was stuck eating hospital food,” she said. “Any idea when he’ll be released?”

Rogers shrugged. “I overheard the doctor talking with the chief. Apparently they are concerned about the fact that there’s no one to take care of Weaver should they release him. No family and no friends outside of the force.”

She frowned, somewhat surprised. Weaver wasn’t the most social person but she figured he would have to have someone special in his life, whether family or friend. “He really has no one?”

“Ryce, our desk sergeant, swore he once heard Weaver mention something about a son but there’s nothing in his file. We all figure he just misheard,” Rogers replied. “It appears Weaver is married to the job and doesn’t have much of a life outside it.”

They arrived at the bank and Rogers held the door open for her. She made her deposits and did a few other things before they started the walk back to her bar, picking up their conversion where they left off.

“So are they just going to keep him in the hospital?” she asked.

Rogers shrugged. “I think the department is trying to arrange for an aide for at least the first few weeks. Then we’ll all probably take turns checking in on him. He’s not happy about any of that.”

“Weaver does value his privacy.”

“He just wants to come back to work. It’s clearly his whole world,” he replied, opening the door to her bar and letting her enter first.

Henry looked up from the far booth Roni had given him to use, his laptop set up and papers spread out over the table. He smiled at them. “Hey, Remy let me in. I thought I would get a head start on today’s work.”

“Fine,” she said, heading toward the bar. “Just as long as you stay out of our way.”

“Of course,” he replied as Rogers joined him. The two got lost in their own little world and she focused on getting everything ready behind the bars before she opened up for the day.

Her mind wandered back to Weaver’s situation. No one to assume caring for him. Married to the job. No real life outside of work. All those statements struck a little too close to home for her comfort.

Who would be called if she were in the hospital? She was pretty certain Kelly was still listed as her emergency contact but given the state of their relationship, Roni doubted her sister would do anything if called. Her next of kin then would be Margot, but her niece was off traveling the world and often unreachable. While she had good relationships with her employees, none rose to the level that they would even visit her in the hospital let alone be there when she was discharged. She hadn’t gone on a date in years and didn’t really have any close friends.

Henry might come get her, she figured. Maybe even Rogers. She glanced over to where the two had their heads bowed together, pouring over something shady dealing of Victoria’s. They were her friends, she realized. Maybe even her family…

Her bell rang, drawing her attention from her rather morose thoughts to her door. She scowled, wondering who had ignored her “closed” sign, and looked toward it, ready to give them a piece of her mind.

A tall man stood by the door, his hands in the pockets of his black coat. He didn’t appear to be extremely well-built nor lanky, rather falling somewhere in between. She decided he was fit as she sized him up but not necessarily an athlete or health nut. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of his blond hair as he scanned the bar. When his eyes landed on her, he smiled and revealed a dimples on either cheek.

Ignoring how they made her stomach flip, Roni called out: “We’re closed!”

“Apologies, milady,” he replied, revealing a British accent. He approached the bar. “I went to the station but was informed I’d most likely find my new partner here. Name’s Archer.”

He pulled his hands from his pockets, leaning against the bar as he showed her his gold shield. She glanced at it before her attention returned to his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, reminding her of the ocean. Up close, she could see he had blond scruff covering his cheeks and chin, surrounding his rather attractive mouth. It was flecked with brown while his temples had gray hairs mixed in with the blond, giving him a distinguished look.

Roni felt as if her mind had short-circuited and she found herself unable to speak. All she could do was stand there and stare at him as Rogers came over to introduce himself. They conversed as she continued to marvel at how handsome this Detective Archer was and deal with the overwhelming sense of familiarity that had washed over her from the moment he called her “milady.”

If anyone else had addressed her as “milady,” she would’ve jumped over the bar and kicked their ass. However, she felt frozen to the spot as the first wave of familiarity had washed over her. It was as if she had heard it before, like in a dream or another life. She felt both unnerved yet excited by it.

She also had the distinct feeling she had met him before but couldn’t place where. He had never stepped into her bar before that day, she was certain. Roni West never forgot a patron and she was usually going with faces. It drove her crazy that she couldn’t figure out why he seemed so familiar.

Rogers and Archer turned to her, causing her focus to snap from inside her own mind in time for her to hear Rogers introduce her. “Every town needs a no-sense, badass bar owner and Roni is ours,” he said.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” she said before reaching out to Archer. “Nice to meet you.”

He shook her hand and she took a sharp intake of breath. Electricity coursed from his hand to hers, traveling up her arm and and to her mind. The feel she knew him grew stronger as a blurry picture started to form but never getting clear enough for her to figure out how she knew him.

“Have...Have we met before?” she asked in a hushed tone, staring at him in awe.

Archer shook his head, grinning at her. “I doubt I’d ever forget meeting you.”

Disappointment flooded her before she realized she was still holding his hand. Feeling heat in her cheeks, she let go of his hand and cleared her throat. “Sorry. You just seem so familiar. I thought we had…”

“Well, we better report to the precinct, see what’s waiting for us.” Rogers clapped his hand on Archer’s shoulder and nodded to her. “See you later, Roni.”

Archer gave her a little nod. “It was an honor to meet you, Roni.”

“You too,” she said softly. She then smirked as she said: “Remember, let’s be careful out there?”

They stared at her blankly before thanking her. As they headed out, she muttered under her breath: “You think they would know Hill Street Blues.”

“Hill Street what?” Henry asked, sitting at the bar now.

She scowled. He knew nearly everything there was to know about 80’s pop culture but he didn’t know about that particular show. “Hill Street Blues, a police drama from the Eighties. The forerunner to NYPD Blues and Law and Order. One of the characters always told the others to be careful out there after they got their assignments,” she told him.

“Oh,” he replied before shrugging. “Rogers and Archer are both British. Probably never heard of it.”

“True. The Seattle PD has an unusually high amount of British cops,” she noted, thinking of Weaver as well.

He shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe we’ve met the only ones on the force.”

“And they all end up here in Hyperion Heights?” she asked incredulously. “That sounds like one hell of a coincidence.”

“Maybe Lucy is right and we’ve all been cursed to end up here in Hyperion Heights, not knowing who we are to each other,” he mused, his eyes dancing with mirth.

She laughed at that. “Yes. Maybe he’s really the Sheriff of Nottingham or William Tell.”

“I don’t recall writing about William Tell,” he said, thinking it over. “But I did write about the Sheriff of Nottingham. And Robin Hood, but that ended tragically.”

She realized how serious they were getting about Lucy’s silly daydream and shook her head. “Your book isn’t real. Archer is just another cop about to be in over his head here in the Heights. Nothing more.”

“Do you want him to be something?” Henry asked, smirking as he leaned against the bar.

“What do you mean by that?” She tried to play it cool even as her heart hammered in her chest. Had he seen how weird she had acted around Archer.

_Of course he head. Nothing gets past Henry Mills, except the fact his feelings for a certain single mother are reciprocated..._

“Come on, Roni. He called you ‘milady’ and you nearly swooned,” he replied, sounding both surprised and amused.

She bristled at that, scowling. “I did not swoon.”

He rolled his eyes before taking on a dopey expression. “Have...Have we met before?” he asked, pitching his voice higher and giving it a breathless quality.

“I did not sound like that!” she protested, snapping her towel at him.

“You did!” he replied, laughing as he threw up his hand to block his face. “If I wrote romance novels, I couldn’t have written it better!”

Her stomach did flips at that and she shook her head. “This is not some romance.”

“Oh, come on, Roni. You clearly felt something,” he argued.

“He’s attractive, I can say that,” she replied. “I have eyes. Doesn’t mean I want a relationship. Relationships and I don’t mix.”

Roni bowed her head, cursing herself. She had gotten more vulnerable than she wanted to be, even if it was only just Henry. All her past relationships had ended badly and at least one tragically. As she had stood in the cemetery, she believed she had finally gotten the universe’s message--she was meant to be alone.

She had made her peace with that. At least she felt she had most days. Unfortunately, today was no longer one of those days after Detective Archer had walked into her bar.

A warm hand covered hers and she looked up to find Henry staring at her with concern in his eyes. His voice was soft when he started talking again. “You remember what you told me a few days ago? On Halloween?”

“Henry,” she replied, annoyed he was about to turn her own words on her. He didn’t understand her past or why she knew there was no one else for her waiting out there.

He shook his head. “I don’t know who you’ve loved and lost. You don’t have to tell me. Just...take your own words to heart. It’s okay to move on, to love again. Don’t miss your chance to be happy.”

She cupped Henry’s face. “My chance at that kind of happiness passed long ago. I have found other ways to be happy though. So don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself and Jacinda. How is that going?”

“It’s not,” he said with a sigh. As he explained how he ended up chickening out when Jacinda invited him to trick or treat with her and Lucy, Roni began to relax. She didn’t know why Archer felt so familiar but she doubted it would mean anything in the long run. After all, he was only a temporary replacement. Once Weaver was better, he would leave the Heights and her life. She knew better than to get attached to anyone, especially someone with an expiration date.

* * *

 

Thirsty Thursday was in full swing with Roni’s packed with a bunch of twenty-somethings ready to start the weekend. She stood behind the bar, pouring shots and mixing drinks as the rest of her staff circulated through the room to take both drink and food orders as her kitchen staff worked to keep up with the orders.

“Looks like you’re having a good night,” a familiar British-accented voice said. She looked up to find Archer sitting at her bar, smiling at her.

Roni ignored how her heart sped up and her stomach flipped at his dimples, leaning against the bar with her own smile. “I am. What can I get you?”

“Whiskey neat, please,” he replied, impressing her.

She nodded, turning to her shelf. “You have an preference?”

“I’ll defer to your expertise.”

His words sent a thrill through her as she chose her best bottle of Jameson, pouring him a glass and placing it down on a napkin. Roni grinned as she said: “Enjoy.”

Archer picked up his glass and raised it toward her. “Salut!”

“So what brings you to my humble establishment?” she asked, watching him as he sipped his whiskey.  

He grinned as he set down the glass on the napkin again. “Just getting a feel for the neighborhood. What better place than the local watering hole?”

“I like to think my establishment is a bit more refined than ‘local watering hole,’” she told him, pressing her fore and middle fingers to her thumb as she held up her hand to emphasis her point.

“My apologies,” he replied, pressing his hand to his heart. “I didn’t mean to insult your bar.”

She looked him over before saying: “You are forgiven.”

He thanked her and she leaned against the bar again. “So, why bother getting to know Hyperion Heights? Isn’t this just a temporary thing? Until Weaver is cleared to return?”

“I’m hoping to get transferred here for good,” he replied, “even after Weaver comes back. If he does.”

She raised her eyebrow at that. “You don’t think he will?”

“I’m not sure. Given his age and his injury...it’s been a career ender in many cases. He could be staring down at forced retirement.” He grew solemn as he swirled his whiskey around in his glass. “I hope that isn’t the case, though. But we do have to be realistic.”

“True, but Weaver has bounced back from a lot. Don’t count him out just yet,” she warned him.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied. He picked up his whiskey. “I’m going to circulate. I’ll be back, I promise.”

She tried to act cool even as her heart skipped a beat. “I’ll be here all night,” she told him.

He disappeared into the crowd and she tried to focus on her other customers. She poured drinks, closed out tabs and called a couple Swyft cars to take some very inebriated patrons home. But her eyes kept sweeping the room, searching for a certain detective who apparently was very good at blending in.

“One whiskey neat,” one of her servers said, approaching the bar. He then smirked as he added: “And the gentleman who ordered it asked if you could join him.”

Roni had turned to pour another glass of whiskey and she grinned, flutters in her stomach. She pulled out one more glass, filling it with whiskey as well. Picking both up, she turned around with a smile. “Well, I guess I can fulfill that request.”

Her employee gave her a knowing smile. “He’s in a booth by the door,” he told her.

She thanked him, heading to where he indicated. Roni spotted Archer sitting in a booth, leaning back as he rested his arms along the top of the cushioned seats. He had unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, revealing toned arms. She ignored the warmth pooling deep inside her, determined not to drool over him.

“One whiskey neat,” she said, holding out a glass to him.

“Thank you,” he replied, reaching out his right hand for the glass. It revealed a black lion roaring against a black shield tattooed on his arm.

She focused on it, feeling like she had seen it before. It felt like that tattoo had some meaning for her, though she couldn’t figure out what. After all, it looked like some stupid crest that would decorate banners at one of those Medieval Times type places. She had never been to one and something so insignificant shouldn’t be fascinating her.

Yet she felt it was actually very significant though she couldn’t figure why.

“Is that other whiskey for another patron with good taste?” he asked, pulling her focus from his tattoo. He smirked as he then asked: “Or is that for you?”

“Well, I believe my presence was requested,” she replied, holding his gaze.

His smirk turned into a smile and she slid over to give her space to sit down next to him. She did so, feeling how close his body was as his knee brushed hers. _Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep herself in control. You’re a grown woman, not a silly schoolgirl with a crush._

“Cheers,” he said, holding out his glass. She clinked hers against it before they both took sips, eyes locked on each other.

The feeling she knew him from somewhere grew stronger. She felt as if she had looked into his eyes a thousand times before and drowned in their blue depths each time. Roni had never been drawn to someone so immediately and so intensely. She expected it to scare her but instead, it just felt incredibly right. Like she was meant to be sitting there with Archer, sipping whiskey as they watched her patrons mingle throughout her bar.

And that unnerved her.

“So, have you gotten a better picture of Hyperion Heights?” she asked him, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

He nodded. “The Heights is full of very unique people.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” she replied, sipping her whiskey with a smile. “It’s why I ended up here. Anyone who didn’t feel at home in the quote unquote real world has a place and family here in Hyperion Heights.”

“Where did you come from originally?” he asked her, resting his elbow on the back of the booth as he rested his cheek against his hand. He smiled at her, giving her his full attention.

She shifted in her seat, not usually the one telling her life story. “That’s not how this works. I’m the bartender. You bare your soul to me.”

“Oh, I know,” he replied. “I was a bartender once.”

“And then you became a cop?” She raised an eyebrow.

He grinned. “It paid the bills until I became a cop. And I sometimes pick up a shift here or there when I need extra money.”

“Well, I could always use some help if you want,” she offered, motioning toward her bar.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied. Archer then wagged his finger at her. “Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing. I’m trained in interrogations and I recognize a diversion.”

She shrugged, knowing she was caught. “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

“Well, I definitely think you’re a woman, not a girl,” he replied, his eyes raking over her body. Her black shirt that day was a bit tighter than usual and she had cut the neckline to show more of her cleavage. The jeans she wore also hugged every curve and had she been standing, she knew his eyes would probably be on her ass.  

Archer’s gaze returned to her face and her heart sped up. She had been mentally undressed by patrons many times before, most of them lusting after her and trying to sweet talk their way into her pants. While Archer had certainly enjoyed what he had seen, it was clear he was interested in her and not just her body.

“I grew up in the middle of nowhere, New England,” she said. “We weren’t exactly poor but we certainly weren’t rich--we were stuck between them. Literally as my neighborhood bordered the so-called bad part of town and sat in the shadow of the more affluent one. My mother and sister longed to be accepted by the people who lived there, wanted to be rich--or at least pretend they were.”

“And you?” he asked.

She smirked, leaning closer to him. “I liked to hang out in the bad part. Everyone there was way more genuine than those stuck up snobs my mother and sister wanted to impress. It was a lot like Hyperion Heights, actually. A place that may not have been the most aesthetically pleasing but had a lot of character and heart.”

“They usually do,” he replied. “It’s one of the reasons why I wanted to come here.”

“You wanted to come here?” she asked, amazed. Most of the cops in Hyperion Heights were assigned there and usually tried to get out as soon as they possibly could. Only Weaver and Rogers seemed to be the exceptions.

He nodded. “So you know how I ended up here. How did you get from a small town in New England to here?”

She could tell he was really interested in her life story but she still wasn’t ready to tell all of it to him. An idea came to her and she smiled as she finished her whiskey. Roni shook her finger. “I don’t know you well enough to give you my entire story at once. You’re just going to have to keep coming back if you want to find out.”

Roni stood, glancing over her shoulder. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Oh yes,” he promised, a hunger in his eyes. “You will.”

She walked away, swinging her hips a bit more as she did. Even though she didn’t look back, she knew his eyes were on her. It had been years since she felt desired like that and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Roni was going to do everything to ensure it lasted for as long as possible.

* * *

 

Archer came back almost every day after that. Most times he stopped in for lunch, when she wasn’t so busy and could sit with him for a bit so they could talk. It was also easier for him as he admitted to having a son early on in their strange courtship.

“His name is Ryan,” he told her, munching on some French fries. “He’s in high school, so there are a few nights I’m okay with leaving him home alone but I try to be there for him whenever I can.”

He showed her a picture of him on his phone. Archer stood next to a young man just as tall as him with long black curls, big brown eyes and a darker complexion than his father. However, both had the same smile and dimples. “He’s very handsome,” she told him, handing the phone back.

“Thanks,” he said, smilingly proudly. “But most of that is due to his mother. He takes after her.”

“What about his mother?” she asked, trying to be as delicate about it as possible. “Does she live here in Seattle or…?”

He grew solemn as he shook his head. “She died when Ryan was a child. It’s just him and me.”

“I’m sorry,” she replied, laying her hand over one of his. She knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved.

Archer gave her a tight smile. “Thanks.”

Since he didn’t volunteer any more information about his late wife, she didn’t push. After all, she didn’t trust him enough to tell him everything about her. It was only fair that he felt the same. Instead, she said: “Tell me more about Ryan.”

His smile turned genuine. “He’s a junior in college and we’re looking at schools. He’s not sure if he wants to stay local or go away.”

“Let me guess,” she said, “you want him to stay local.”

“I do. But if he really likes a school out of state, I’ll support him,” he replied. “In the end, it’s about his happiness.”

She nodded, falling a bit more for him. It was clear he was a good father and that he loved his son, wanting only what was best for him. Unlike her mother, he was willing to let Ryan choose what that was for him.

“What does he want to be?” she asked him, stealing one of his fries. “Does he want to be a cop like his father?”

Archer smiled. “He did when he was younger. Now that he’s older, he wants to help people and wants to be a social worker.”

She heard the pride in his voice and she grinned. “You clearly approve.”

“I do,” he replied. “I really believe he’ll do a lot of good as a social worker.”

He crumpled up his used napkin into his empty burger container as he leaned back against the chair. “So, I believe it’s now your turn to share something about you.”

Roni chuckled but nodded. “Fair enough. What do you want to know?”

“I want to know everything,” he replied, “but I will take whatever you want to tell me. Maybe about your own college experience?”

She laughed at how innocent he tried to sound as he posed the question but obliged him. “Money was tight so I went to the local community college but I didn’t know what I really wanted to do with my life. I didn’t even finish my Associate’s. I met my ticket out of that small town, packed up a couple suitcases and jumped into a car in the dead of night. I never looked back.”

“What did your family think of that?” he asked.

“Mother wasn’t thrilled, judging by the few phone calls I got from her and the couple of letters that managed to get to me,” she said. “Kelly, my sister, was more understanding. I used to send her postcards from wherever I was, just to let her know I was okay. When she could, she would send me letters to keep me update on everything.”

He nodded. “And your father?”

She twisted one of the napkins in her hands, her heart hurting as she thought of the man she barely got to know. “My father died when I was young. I only have a few dim memories of him.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied, reaching taking her hand in his. “Watching Roland lose his mother, I know it must’ve been hard for you.”

“Thank you,” she said. “It would’ve been nice to have him in my life. I like to think he would’ve supported me and been more of a buffer between Mother and both of us--but me more than Kelly.”

He gave her hand a squeeze. “But you got away from her.”

She nodded. “Yeah. I was touring with a rock band. No one big, though they had a decent following and booked a good amount of gigs.”

“You were in a band?” he asked.

“I was a roadie,” she replied. “I was one of those people you see running around with a headset on, trying to make sure the band gets onto the stage on time.”

He tilted his head, smiling. “I can see that. Did you have fun?”

“I did,” she replied, remembering all the places she got to go and all the fun she had with the other crew members when they were out on the road. It almost felt like the family she longed for growing up back East.

“So, what made you give up that life?” he asked.

She glanced at his watch, realizing his lunch hour was almost up. Roni shook her head. “Not this time. You’ll have to come back for that story.”

He groaned goodnaturedly as he nodded. “Okay, okay. I probably should be heading back to the precinct. I’ll see you soon, Roni?”

“I hope so,” she replied with a smile. She watched as he left her bar before gathering up his garbage, aware she was still smiling like a schoolgirl.

* * *

 

Roni and Archer settled into a good routine. Every time she revealed new information about her past, he told her more about himself. She told him about how she stopped working on concerts when the band she toured with broke up, though she didn’t tell him why. It was still too painful for her and she wasn’t ready to reveal that part of her heart to him yet.

Instead, she told him how she wanted to go someplace warm and had moved to Las Vegas after the band broke up. She worked in the casinos there, even showing him how she shuffled and cut decks of cards when she was stationed at the tables.

“It was also where I learned how to be a bartender,” she told him as they hung out in her courtyard, enjoying a warm day. “The tables were fun and all but I figured knowing how to mix cocktails and serve drinks could be useful anywhere. So on my breaks, I got the bartenders to teach me and eventually got my license.”

He smiled. “That sounds nice.”

She nodded, hoping he didn’t realize how tense her smile had gotten. Once again, she hadn’t told the whole truth--one particular bartender had taken her under his wing and helped her become one herself. Yet he was another piece of her heart she was not ready to reveal to Archer.

Whenever she was finished, he would take over. She learned that he had come to America with his parents when he was a child and had grown up in Seattle. He decided to go to college elsewhere, finding a small college in the middle of a forest. “I’ve always been drawn to forests,” he admitted. “I think it has something to do with my name.”

“Your name?” She realized that she had yet to learn his first name--he always went by Archer.

He nodded, growing sheepish. “It’s Sylvester.”

“Sylvester?” She tried not to laugh but it was so hard. He didn’t look like Sylvester. Of course, her mind was bouncing between a cartoon cat and Rambo, so she didn’t really know what a Sylvester looked like.

Just that he didn’t look like one.

“Yeah,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “A lot of people called me Sly but I usually just go by my last name. It works.”

“Wait, wait. Sly Archer?” she asked, still hung up on his name. It amused her far too much to move on.

He sighed, nodding. “Yeah. I know. I’ve been teased mercilessly by everyone about it. Please, please can we stick to Archer?”

“Okay,” she said, sobering up as she realized how uncomfortable he was. “Anyway, you were saying about forests?”

“Sylvester pretty much means forest, which is why I think I’m drawn to them,” he said, returning to his story easily enough.

He said that when he finished college, he moved to Boston to apply to the police academy there. It took a few attempts but he finally made it in and joined the force there, though as he said, he kept bartending on the side for extra money. He ended up meeting his late wife, Mimi, at one of the bars he worked at--one that was located in the hotel. She worked the front desk there and he fell hard for her.

“I definitely had to woo her, though,” he said. “She thought I was just some bartender who wasn’t doing much with his life, though I didn’t know that right away. Then one day I had to answer a call to the hotel and she saw me in my uniform. When she realized I was a cop, everything changed.”

They began dating and soon got married. Mimi gave birth to their son Ryan and everything seemed to be going well.

“And then I was dealt a double blow,” he told her over a glass of whiskey. “First, I lost my partner in a shootout. She was in a vulnerable position and I ran to either push her out of the way or take the bullet for her, but I was too slow. It hit her where there was no protective garments and though the doctors tried, they couldn’t save her.”

Roni reached out, placing her hand over his. She could see the guilt etched into his face. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Part of me knows that,” he replied softly. “But the other part still wonders what would’ve happened if I had been faster.”

“You may not be here, talking with me and watching your son grow up,” she told him.

He grew silent as he sipped his whiskey, no doubt mulling her words over. Archer nodded as he set his glass down again. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Did they catch the guy who did it?” she asked.

“No,” he said with a weary sigh. “That might also be why I haven’t completely forgiven myself for her death. That scumbag still walks around and I never got to bring him to justice for her. All cops have that one case that haunts her. Rogers has his Eloise Gardner, I have Demetrius Hades.”

She noted that Rogers had told Archer about Eloise, though she didn’t know to what extent he had looped his new partner in on his suspicions. Filing it away, she asked: “Is that why you left Boston?”

“Part of it,” he replied. “Everyone in the department was supportive of me after Gina’s death but I had problems keeping a partner. Eventually, I learned that there was a suspicion that I was cursed and people kept asking for transfers. Then Mimi got sick and I went on leave to take care of her. The cancer was aggressive and we caught it too late…”

He paused, trying to get his emotions under control. She didn’t push him, knowing how brave it was for him to reveal all of this to her. After all, she was still holding her own pain back from him.

“After she died, I felt really lost. The only thing grounding me was Ryan, who needed me to be his father. I didn’t want to stop being a cop but I knew I was going to need help with him. My parents still lived here in Seattle and I still had a few friends here. With Boston reminding me so much of Gina and Mimi, I knew it was best if we just got a fresh start in a new place. My commander was sad to see me go but was able to get me into the Seattle PD. Honestly, moving probably was the best thing I could’ve done for Ryan and me. It really was the fresh start I hoped for and the one we needed,” he finished.

Roni smiled. “I’m glad. For the both of you. Ryan sounds like a happy, well-adjusted kid. You should be proud of yourself.”

He grinned, eyes shining with love and pride as he thought of his son. “Yeah, I guess so.”

As her bar started to fill with more patrons, Roni took note of how late it had gotten. She needed to get back to work and Archer noted he needed to go get his son. They shared a hug and she watched him walk away, her heart beating in time with his footsteps. Maybe one day she would be able to tell him all her secrets.

Maybe one day she would finally be the strong and brave woman she pretended to be.

* * *

 

Archer came back on a Friday night, explaining Ryan was spending the night with friends. “So I figured I would spend some time with you,” he replied, smiling as she poured him another whiskey.

“Well, I’m definitely not complaining,” she answered, clinking her shot glass against his glass. She downed it. “I guess it’s my turn to tell you how I got to Seattle, huh?”

He shrugged. “If you’re ready.”

“I guess I am,” she replied. She looked around, determining that while there was a good crowd, they weren’t slammed. Roni had enough staff working and she asked him to relocate to a booth.

Once they were settled, she pushed some hair back as she said: “I came to Seattle because Kelly, my sister, was here and she needed me.”

She told him about Kelly had followed a man to Seattle, hoping to get married shortly after their relocation. “He kept dragging his feet and when she told him she was pregnant, he freaked and revealed that he was actually married. Kelly never knew she was the other woman and was devastated. He wanted nothing to do with the baby as he already had a family with his wife and Kelly was more than happy to oblige.”

Roni remembered her sister’s heart-wrenching phone call to her, how hard she sobbed as she talked about how she wanted to keep her baby but wasn’t sure how she would raise her child alone. “It was time for a change for me, so I moved in with her so I could help her raise my niece, Margot.”

“And that’s how you ended up here in Hyperion Heights?” he asked.

“Not at first,” she told him. “It took a few years before Kelly and I decided to pool our experience together--her working in restaurants and me being a bartender--to open this place. We could only afford a place in Hyperion Heights but it was the best thing we could’ve done.”

She looked around the establishment she had helped built, the one she kept afloat and had refused to sell to Victoria Belfrey. Pride filled her and she smiled, pleased with how everything had turned out.

“Do you still own this with Kelly?” he asked, unknowingly deflating her mood.

Roni took a deep breath before shaking her head. “We had a big fight over Margot. She got accepted to an Ivy League college but wasn’t sure if it was for her. I talked to her about how I didn’t go to college, how I travelled and...well...she decided to take a gap year to travel the world. She has every intention of going to college, just not yet.”

“But Kelly wasn’t happy about it, was she?” he asked.

“No,” she replied quietly. “I wasn’t trying to step on her toes or turn Margot against her. Margot needed guidance and I told her my story so she knew there were other options when her mother was only presenting one.”

He grew thoughtful, sipping his whiskey. “I want Ryan to go to college and I believe it’s best for him. But if he told me that he wanted to defer going to college to gain some real world experience, I wouldn’t be happy but I’d be okay with it. I’d miss him but eventually you have to let them go explore on their own.”

Roni nodded, leaning back against the booth. “I wish you had been there to help me when I was arguing with Kelly. She thought I had overstepped my boundaries, that I was ruining her relationship with Margot and that I ruined her life as well by telling her not to go to college. Which wasn’t what I said. I just told her it wasn’t for everyone.”

“Is that what caused you two to become estranged?” he asked.

“Pretty much,” she admitted, wincing as she heard their argument echo around her head again. “I said some really harsh things to her. She packed her bags and moved to San Francisco. Not long after, I got paperwork giving me sole ownership of the bar.”

Archer reached out and took her hand in his. It was warm and comforting, almost making her cry as different emotions bubbled inside her--sorrow and heartbreak over the rift between her and Kelly as well as her growing feelings for the man sitting beside her. She hated when things got messy and they were fast getting to that point.

“Have you ever thought about going to San Francisco to patch things up with her?” he asked softly.

“A few times. I actually made it there once and found her. She used to teach spin classes at the nearby Y for extra money and I knew she had accepted an offer from an old colleague who lived in San Francisco. I found her studio but I couldn’t go in. She was just so...happy. I couldn’t ruin that,” she said, her voice growing thick as she fought back tears.

Archer wrapped his arm around her, holding her close against his side. “I doubt you would’ve ruined her life or made her unhappy.”

She bit back the self-deprecating remark on the tip of her tongue. He had no idea--it seemed anyone who got involved with her only ended up miserable. Or worse.

“Well, it’s not like she’s going to come back,” Roni said, moving on. “She has her life in San Francisco. My life is here in Hyperion Heights. And I wouldn’t give this place up. I mean, I stood up to Victoria Belfrey because of how much I love this neighborhood.”

He grinned, chuckling. “I bet Belfrey wasn’t too thrilled about that.”

“No, she wasn’t,” Roni said, grinning as she recalled Victoria’s face when she ripped up the papers that would’ve transferred the deed to her. “Hyperion Heights is my home.”

“I’m starting to feel Hyperion Heights is my home too,” he replied.

She moved away from him so she could face him, smiling as she studied him. “Is that so?”

He nodded, looking at the patrons in her bar. “Everyone here, everyone I’ve met…they are so amazing. I know I told you that the residents are unique but they truly are. Each one is so different yet they are a true community, a family. I definitely don’t feel that in my more affluent neighborhood.

“When I got my orders, my mates told me to push back on them and I’m glad I didn’t,” he continued. “Everyone has given Hyperion Heights up as a lost cause. They support Victoria Belfrey’s plans to push everyone out, tear down these buildings and put up condominiums, gentrify the place. Make it bland and boring and just like every place else, destroying the unique character of this place and pushing out people like they don’t matter.”

Roni’s eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink and a fire burned in his eyes. He was just getting started and she let him continue, knowing he needed someone to hear him. She was honored it was her.

“The people here matter. And the things I’ve seen since I transferred here...I’ll be honest, I thought I would be dealing with more perps than victims. Robbers, drug dealers, car thieves, you know--small time criminals that can inhabit a neighborhood like this. However, I found more victims. People who are struggling to make ends meet, who want to improve their lives and the lives of their families. Who just want thier slice of the American dream but keep getting denied it, mostly because of foul play. Too many people disappear here in Hyperion Heights and no one cares. And that is the worst crime of all.”

She stared at him, amazed at how passionate he had gotten and the conviction in his voice. He truly cared about the people he vowed to protect and serve, that much was clear. It was very refreshing.

“You’re one of the good guys, aren’t you?” she asked, trying not to smile.

He shrugged, breathing heavy as he looked sheepish over his rant. “I try to be. All I’ve ever wanted to do was help people, you know?”

Roni reached out and grabbed his shirt. With a good tug, she pulled him toward her and crashed her lips against his. It took him a moment to respond but his lips grew soft as he kissed her back. His hand cupped the back of her head, fingers entwined with her curls as he nibbled on her lower lip. She opened up to him, letting him deepen the kiss as they made out in her back booth.

Her mind hazed over as she continued the kiss. It had the electricity and fire of a first kiss yet the comforting warmth of a thousandth kiss. Perhaps they had kissed in another lifetime. Perhaps they were two souls who were always meant to find each other, no matter what. They just completed each other.

They broke the kiss, panting as they pulled back from each other. He smirked as he pressed his forehead to hers. “Has anyone told you that you’re excellent kisser?”

She smiled before her mind caught up with what she had done. It had been one thing to get to know Archer, to develop a friendship with him and flirt with him on occasion. Kissing him, though, was another thing entirely.

“I have to go,” she said, standing up suddenly as her heart raced and every nerve in her body fired. She needed to get away from him and clear her mind, to get better control of herself.

He frowned, reaching for her. “Roni, wait…”

She shook her head, hurrying back toward her bar. However, she didn’t stop there. She only slowed down long enough to tell her staff that she was going to do some work in her office. They were surprised but didn’t question her, allowing her to head back to her office and close the door.

Roni slumped into her chair, opening the bottom drawer of her desk. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a swig, letting the amber liquid burn as it slid down her throat. It did little to dull the pain as she cursed herself.

The connection between her and Archer was developing into something more than just flirting. Kissing him had felt so right and that scared her. She was no stranger to love but it always brought heartbreak to her. After she lost her last love, she vowed she would never love anyone romantically again. She had been happy with her sister, her niece and the family she built in Hyperion Heights.

And then Sylvester Archer walked into her bar.

Roni took another swig of the whiskey as she realized Sly Archer had stolen her heart like a thief. She then chuckled, shaking her head. One couldn’t steal something that was given. She wanted to give him her heart.

“Fuck,” she said, leaning back in her chair. She remembered the advice she had given Henry only a few weeks earlier, encouraging him to take a chance to love again after losing his family. It seemed she was taking her own advice as well.

As long as she hadn’t ruined her chance with him. Roni jumped up from her chair and returned to the bar, looking around for a familiar blond-haired detective. The crowd had thinned out but they hadn’t turned up the lights yet, so it was still hard to make out faces.

“You looking for Detective Archer?” Jacinda asked, approaching the bar with her tray.

Roni nodded. “Have you seen him?”

“He just left,” she replied, looking apologetic. “He said to tell you that he was sorry if he made you uncomfortable and that he understands that it was probably just the alcohol, so you shouldn’t worry about things being awkward. He’s cool.”

“Oh,” Roni said, her heart sinking into her stomach. “Uh...thanks.”

She cleared her throat, motioning to her office. “I’m just going to be working for the rest of the night. Let me know when it’s time to close.”

Jacinda nodded and Roni tried to ignore the pity in her eyes. She turned and headed back to her office, closing the door and leaning against it. Well, she certainly had made a mess of things--and still Archer was worried about her feelings. She had kissed him and then ran away and _he_ apologized. Maybe there was still a way to salvage everything and still have his friendship.

Not that she deserved even that.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jacinda asked, looking hesitant to leave.

Roni nodded from behind the bar, which she wiped down with a cloth. She smiled at Jacinda. “I’m fine. I lock the door and head upstairs. I’m safe.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” the younger woman replied, giving her a look.

Sighing, Roni nodded. Her staff had witnessed what had happened and she had seen their concerned looks as they had clocked out for the night. Jacinda no doubt didn’t want to leave her to her thoughts and regrets but they had long been some of Roni’s dearest friends.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured Jacinda with a soft smile. “You worry about your daughter and a certain writer. Not me.”

Jacinda sighed but nodded. “Okay. But if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. You’re family now, Roni.”

She walked toward the door, opening it and pausing. Jacinda then looked back at Roni with a smile. “Well, maybe I don’t have to worry so much anymore.”

Roni’s heart sped up as Archer stepped back into the bar. He told Jacinda to be safe as he held the door open for her. Once she left, he let the door close before walking toward the bar. At the same time, Roni came around from it and walked toward him with her hands in her pockets. Or rather the tips of her fingers as her jeans were tight.

“You came back?” she asked, surprised and hopeful.

He nodded. “My mind was set on going home but my heart took me back here. I couldn’t leave things the way I did.”

She shook her head, a lump forming in her throat. “Don’t apologize. What happened wasn’t your fault. It was mine.”

“I just...I’m confused, Roni,” he replied. “One minute you’re kissing me and the next you’re running away. I just...I just couldn’t help but think it was something I did.”

“It wasn’t.” She ran her fingers through her hair before grabbing one of the chairs she had put up for the night. Turning it over, she set it down and did the same with its mate. Motioning to it, she said: “Have a seat. I’ll be right back.”

She went back to the bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey as well as two glasses. Returning to the table, she sat down and poured them both drinks. Capping the bottle, she left it on the table, just out of the way so it didn’t block their views of each other. “There are somethings about my life I haven’t told you. And I feel once I do, you’ll understand what happened tonight.”

He reached out and covered her hand with his, an earnest look in his eyes. “You don’t have to tell me anything. I’m not owed any explanations.”

“You are owed an explanation,” she replied, smiling softly at him. “But I want to tell you.”

“Okay,” he said, though he didn’t move his hand. She found its warmth comforting as she started to tell him her story of love and loss.

She started with Manny, her high school sweetheart from the wrong side of the tracks. “Mother absolutely disapproved of him, wanting me to set my sights on the preppies who looked down their nose at us and just considered girls like me and Kelly to be for fun, not for a serious relationship. But she thought that because they were rich, they were good matches. She didn’t care that Manny was a good person, that he was kind, that he treated with me respect and that most of all, he loved me.

“He’s the one I ran away with,” she continued. “And he’s the reason I got involved with the band. He was the guitarist and lead singer. He was so talented, they all were--they wrote their songs together--and he just shined on stage. I was so proud of him. And it gave me a thrill to see the growing fanbase, to see all these people who wanted him and to know that all he wanted was me.”

Archer chuckled. “I’m sure he felt the same way about you.”

That surprised her and she tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“That you no doubt turned some heads while out on the road with them,” he replied, reaching out to wrap one of his curls around his finger. “But he knew that your eyes were only on him. That’s a feeling I would give my right arm to feel.”

She smiled, leaning into his palm as he rested his hand against her cheek. “I don’t think you’ll have to go to such lengths…”

He grinned, removing his hand so he could take a sip of his whiskey. She took a deep breath and pushed on. “I told you the band broke up, but I didn’t tell you why. It’s because Manny died.”

“Oh, Roni,” he said, setting his glass down again. He curled his fingers around the hand he still covered, holding it now. “I’m sorry.”

She felt the lump returning as tears pricked her eyes. “We had a night off so he suggested we go on an actual date. He rented a car, took me to a restaurant and we had one of the best nights of our life. At the end of the night, we went for a walk at a nearby park where he proposed.

“We were driving back to the hotel where the band was staying when he lost control of the car,” she said, the phantom of the terror she felt haunting her again. She felt the room was spinning like she was back in the car, screaming as she tried to wrestle the steering wheel from him so she could right the car.

“We hit a tree. I lost consciousness and when I came to, they were using the jaws of life to get us out,” she continued.

Archer winced, no doubt knowing how bad the accident must’ve been in that case. “Do you know why he lost control of the car?”

She nodded. “Manny had an undiagnosed heart problem and we didn’t know he was essentially a ticking time bomb until he went off. They told me he died before we even hit the tree but I still wonder if he knew what was happening, if he was scared…”

Her voice cracked and she turned away, covering her mouth as she fought back the sobs threatening to overtake her. Archer rubbed her back. “It’s okay to cry, Roni. You’re safe.”

She let him pull her into his arms, hugging her as best they could while still sitting in their chairs. Roni sobbed against his shoulder, once again mourning for her first love and all the dreams that died before they could even really form.

“I spent some time recovering in the hospital. Everyone came to visit me before they moved on, deciding to finish the tour in Manny’s honor before disbanding,” she said once she calmed down a bit. She continued to rest her head on Archer’s shoulder. “That was the last I saw them, though Manny’s former manager and his family took me in after I was released from the hospital so I could recover with friends.”

“That’s nice,” he said.

She reached out and picked up her whiskey, taking a large gulp. The liquid burned as it slid down her throat, warming her as she sat up to tell the next chapter of her tale of woe. “As I said, I moved to Las Vegas. That’s where I met Bobby, who was the bartender who really taught me everything I know.”

“And you fell in love,” he said.

“We fell in love,” she confirmed, remembering their flirty banter and how hands on he had been while teaching her the tricks of his trade. She also remembered how supportive he was of her, how he made her feel like a queen and how he made her smile.

She took a deep breath. “We never got engaged but we talked about it, planning our future. We were going to open our own bar, be our own bosses, and buy a house. Marriage and children were mentioned as well.”

“What happened?” he asked.

“He died too,” she replied, a fresh round of tears rolling down her cheeks. She tasted their saltiness as she spoke. “We were at work when one of the patrons was caught cheating. I’m sure you know that’s a big no-no in a casino.”

Archer nodded. “I’ve heard they don’t like that.”

“Security tried to escort him out but he grabbed one of their guns, shooting randomly. All of us tried to dive for cover. I hid under my table with some scared guests until the other security guard could shoot him and bring him down. Cops soon swarmed the place and got us to safety. Once I got outside, I couldn’t find Bobby and grew frantic. He then came out on a gurney, shot by a ricochet. They let me go to the hospital with him and I held his hand as he faded in the ambulance. The doctors tried but even as they rushed him into surgery, I knew he would not make it,” she finished.

Silence descended on them as she took another gulp of her whiskey. Roni had expected the heartbreak to come back, which they had, but she hadn’t expected to feel relieved after sharing her story. It felt good to talk about Manny and Bobby, to share her pain with someone.

“So that’s why you ran,” he finally said, keeping his voice low. “You were scared.”

Roni nodded, unable to look at him. “Yep. You snuck past my defenses before I could really put them up and I freaked.”

“I get it,” he said. She looked at him, her heart skipped a beat when she saw no disgust in his eyes. All she saw was understanding.

He moved his chair closer, taking her hand again. “I honestly haven’t dated since Mimi died. I told myself that I didn’t have time between raising Ryan and being a cop. The truth was that I didn’t make the time. I flirted here or there but I wasn’t interested in a relationship...until I met you.”

Hope bubbled inside her, and she brushed away the last of her tears. There was a good chance she hadn’t messed things up completely. “Really?”

“Really,” he replied. “You were right. We both had a connection that we couldn’t deny. I wanted to get to know you, to spend time with you. Every moment, including this one, has only strengthened our connection. It is turning into something deeper and I want to see where it leads. I want to be with you.”

She smiled, lacing her fingers with his. “I really thought I had fucked things up when I ran. That you would just write me off and move on.”

“Lesser men might’ve,” he said, “but I just couldn’t let you go. Even if it meant just being your friend...I would’ve been blessed just to have that.”

“Well, you can have a lot more,” she replied, leaning closer to him. Her gaze dropped to his lips.

He leaned in as well, his breath ghosting her skin as he said: “I want it all.”

“Done,” she whispered. She closed the gap, pressing her lips against his once again. He nibbled her lower lip and she parted her lips to let his tongue in to explore her mouth.

Roni broke the kiss, moving from her chair to straddle him. She cupped his head with her hands, playing with the soft hairs at his nape while his eyes glanced down at her breasts, which peeked out over her tight white tank top, as his hands pressed her back to brace her. “Like what you see?” she asked him, voice husky.

He looked up, his blue eyes locking onto her brown ones. “I like everything about you, Roni.”

She kissed him again, this time her mouth already open to him. He responded in kind, their tongues dancing together until she wasn’t sure if the taste of whiskey came from her or him. They continued to exchange kisses as his hands slid down to her ass, giving it a squeeze. He moaned into their kiss.

“You’re an ass man?” she asked as she pulled away. “With how much you’ve ogled my breasts, I wouldn’t have thought it.”

“Only because you never saw me ogle your arse. Your back was always turned,” he replied cheekily, grinning at her.

Maybe it was the whiskey. Maybe it was the desire in his eyes. Maybe it was the fact he came back for her. Maybe it was because she felt hopeful even after recounting how love had hurt her in the past. Maybe it was all of that which emboldened her to go further.

“Want to see how it looks out of my pants?” she asked him.

His eyes widened as they darkened. “Are you...Are you sure?”

She nodded, giving him a quick kiss. “Just let me finish locking him up and then we can go to my place.”

* * *

 

“Sorry, it’s a mess,” Roni said, gathering up a few pieces of clothes and shoving them in a drawer.

“It’s okay. I live with a teenage boy, remember?” Archer stood in the doorway, his coat off and his black tie somewhere in her living room. His green button-down shirt was undone, revealing the white t-shirt he wore underneath, and his belt was begging to be removed next as he leaned against her doorframe.

She straightened up, suddenly self-conscious. It had been years since she was with a man like this and though she had no doubts that she wanted it, she hadn’t had time to prepare the way she would’ve in the past. “Umm, so, this is kinda sudden and I just want to apologize for how everything will look…”

He crossed her room in a couple strides, tangling his fingers in her hair. “Don’t apologize for anything, darling.”

Roni’s heart skipped a beat and she kissed him, reaching down to finally undo his belt. She pulled it from the loops on his pants, tossing it aside before taking his shirt off him. Her hands ran over the muscles on his arms, toned from keeping himself fit enough to chase after and fight perps. They made her melt as he wrapped them around her, the two of them falling onto her bed together.

Archer broke the kiss, gently bopping her nose with his as his fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt. “May I?” he asked in a whisper.

She nodded, raising her arms so he could pull it off. His hands then popped the button on her jeans before slowly unzipping them. Roni rested her arms over her head as she watched him peel her jeans from her legs, tossing them aside. He knelt on her bed, between her legs, as she lay there in her red bra and matching panties.

“You’re bloody gorgeous,” he growled, his accent thicker than usual. He bent down to press feather light kisses along her bared abdomen, so tantalizing close to her breasts and the band of her panties, which were growing wetter by the second.

The material of his pants brushed against her leg and she frowned. “You’re still a little overdressed.”

He sat back up, nodding as his hands went to his his own zipper. “Good point. Let me fix that.”

She propped herself on her elbows, watching as he slid off her bed to remove his pants. He also pulled off his tank top in the process, leaving him bare chested in just of white boxers with some pink circles covering it. When she looked closer, she realized they weren’t just pink circles.

“Are there donuts on your boxers?” she asked, amused.

He grew sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. “They were a gift from Ryan. He thought they were funny...You weren’t the only not expecting this.”

“ Relax,” she said, sitting up as she reached for him. “I like them.”

Archer relaxed, climbing back onto her bed with her. “You do?”

She nodded, reaching out to cup the bulge between his legs. “Though I can’t wait until they come off.”

“All in good time,” he promised her, kissing her again. He gently laid her down as he trailed kisses along her neck. She moaned when he found one of her pressure points and he paid extra attention to that spot, sucking gently.

Roni wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her as she began to rock against his growing bulge. It sent little flutters through her with every brush against her clit, enough to key her up but not to really satisfy her.

His hands slid down her back, unhooking her bra as he turned his attention from her neck to her breasts. She helped take her bra off, watching as he tossed it aside. Archer cupped her breasts in his warm, strong hands, massaging them gently. “Even better than I imagined,” he moaned.

“Why, Detective, have you been having naughty thoughts about me?” she asked him teasingly.

“Guilty, Your Honor,” he replied, lowering his mouth to one of her breasts. He took her nipple between his teeth, gently teasing it before sucking on it.

She closed her eyes as her hand cupped the back of her head, threading her fingers through his silky hair. Roni gave herself over to the sensations filling her as her back arched off her bed.

“Oh god,” she moaned, her body flushing as the heat rolling off his washed over hers. “More.”

He released her breast, blowing on the nipple. She writhed as the bud hardened, the sensation making her gasp. Archer gave her other breast the same attention, igniting a fire inside her. It smoldered deep inside her as she let out little gasps, her free hand fisting her blankets to keep herself grounded.

“Do you know how sexy you sound?” he asked, his hands massaging her breasts again as he nuzzled her neck. “I want to hear them all night long.”

“I think that can be arranged,” she replied breathlessly. “But you’re paying a lot of attention to my breasts after proclaiming your desire for my ass.”

He chuckled, one hand going to her ass to give a cheek a squeeze. “That’s true. How do you propose we fix that?”

“I say we start by losing the underwear,” she said, reaching out to tug on his waistband. “Yours too.”

“That sounds like a great place to start.” He pulled down her panties, sliding them off her as he climbed off the bed. Archer then pushed down his boxers, humming as he pretended to do a striptease for her. She laughed, sitting up as he stepped out of them and kicked the garment across the room.

Roni got on her knees, reaching for him. “I think you need to give me a proper striptease one of these days.”

“Well, that sounds promising,” he said, pulling her against him. “Haven’t given you one orgasm and you’re already planning to have sex with me again.”

She wrapped her fingers around his erect cock, pumping lazily. “Don’t get too cocky.”

He tilted his head, grinning. “Did you just?”

Roni kissed him, her thumb teasing his tip as she spread the first drops of cum around with it. She then nipped at his ear as she fondled his balls, whispering: “Now, you take me from behind.”

Expecting him to growl or jump on the bed, she was surprised when he pulled back. “Are you sure?” he asked.

She nodded. “How else are you going to admire my ass?”

“Good point,” he replied, before reaching for his pants. He pulled something from his pocket, standing up again with a square foil package in between his fingers. “I’ve been carrying this just to set an example for Ryan. I didn’t expect to actually use it.”

She turned from him as he tore open the package, bracing herself against her headboard. Archer climbed back onto the bed, trailing kisses along her spine. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. “Not yet,” he whispered. “I want to make sure you’re ready.”

He slid his hand down her stomach before reaching between her legs, slipping a finger between her wet folds. It brushed her clit and she gasped, her head rolling back onto his shoulder. “Right there,” she told him.

Archer rubbed against her clit as he kissed the back of her ear. She bucked against his hand, reaching up to cup his head as he sucked at her pressure point again. The fire inside her grew hotter, ready to consume her.

“Lean forward,” he whispered, his voice sending a thrill through her. She did as he said, once again gripped her headboard.

He ran a hand over her ass, giving it another squeeze as his other hand continued to tease her clit. “You have a perfect arse.”

She moaned as she felt the tip of his cock against her entrance. He sank slowly into her, stretching her as he filled her. Archer held her, still pressing kisses everywhere while she adjusted to having him inside her.

With a tug to his hair, he began to move inside her. He started gently, moving in and out of her as he continued to rub her clit. She gripped the headboard tighter, her breathing growing more shallow as the fire spread through her veins. It boiled her blood and made her heart race, her head growing lighter.

He paused for a moment before shifting behind her. It changed the angle of his cock and when he slid into her again, it hit the spot that sent her reeling closer to the edge. Her body trembled and she felt her toes curl, trying to find purchase against the air. A haze filled her mind as she wondered how he just knew where her spot was. Everything about this felt natural, as if they had done it a thousand times before.

Archer picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into her. Sweat beads blurred her vision as her limbs grew weaker. Roni babbled, yelling nonsense as stars danced before her eyes. She was so close. All she needed was a little push over the edge.

“You feel so good,” he moaned into her ear. “So wet and hot, absolutely perfect.”

His words sent her closer to her release, but she wasn’t there yet. She needed something more, just one little thing…

“Touch yourself,” he told her, sliding his hand from between her legs. She pried one of her hands from her headboard, rubbing the quick circles she liked against her clit. As she did that, he brought his hand to cup her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, sending her over the edge at last.

Her walls tightened around his cock as she yelled, riding her orgasm out with him. Archer’s rhythm grew more erratic before he stilled inside her, moaning her name as they collapsed onto her bed together.

She lay in his arms, her back still pressed to his front as she panted heavily. He pressed a kiss to her head, his own breathing heavy in her ear. “That was amazing.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” she admitted breathlessly. She felt herself drift off, warm and sated.

* * *

A cool breeze hit her skin, making her shiver as goosebumps rose over her body. Archer’s comfortable warmth and weight was gone and she forced herself to sit up, opening her eyes. He wasn’t in the room and for a brief moment, she wondered if she had dreamed everything. The soreness in her body, though, told her otherwise.

She climbed out of her bed, her legs shaky as she found his shirt on the floor. Roni shrugged it on before padding out of her bedroom. “Archer? Where are you?”

“I’m in here,” he said, leaning out of her bathroom. He grinned as he looked her over. “You look sexy in my shirt.”

“What is it with men being attracted to women wearing their clothes?” she asked, smiling as she entered the bathroom.

“You fill it out better,” he told her. He then held out a damp washcloth to her. “I was just about to bring this to you.”

Gratitude filled her and she shrugged off his shirt, letting him run the cloth over her body to get some of the sweat and grime off it. She was going to need a proper shower but for now, she didn’t feel quite so sticky.

“What now?” she asked him, noticing he had put his boxers back on. Was he getting ready to leave? Did she want him to leave?

He glanced over at her. “It’s your apartment, Roni. Whatever makes you feel comfortable, I’ll do it. If you want to give me a goodnight kiss and send me home, I’ll do that.”

“And what if I want to give you a goodnight kiss, take you back to my bed and give you a kiss good morning?” she asked sincerely, reaching out to take his hand.

Archer smiled. “Then I will happily do that too.”

They returned to her bedroom hand-in-hand. She grabbed one of her oversized t-shirts from her drawer and pulled it on, climbing into bed with Archer. Roni curled against him and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her against his side as she used his chest as a pillow. For a moment, she felt as if she had done this with him before but it passed as she chalked it up to that connection they shared.

She tilted her head up, kissing him. “Good night, Archer.”

“Good night, Roni,” he replied, giving her another kiss.

They cuddled, the sound of his heartbeat in her ear. Knowing he would be there in the morning, she smiled as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	2. Bleeding Through

### Chapter 2: Bleeding Through

 Roni stretched out in bed, feeling sore but satisfied. A strong arm tightened around her, kissing her shoulder as scruff scratched at her skin. “Good morning, darling,” he said.

“Good morning,” she replied, opening her eyes to the sunlight streaming through her window. Everything certainly seemed brighter this morning.

He hummed before saying: “I believe I was promised a good morning kiss?”

She laughed, recalling their conversation in her bathroom. Roni rolled over to face Archer, cupping his cheek as they lay together. He smiled at her, his eyes even bluer than normal, and she felt her heart flutter.

“I did,” she replied, grinning. “And I always keep my promises.”

Roni wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands pressed against her back and he nibbled her lip, asking silently to deepen the kiss. She agreed, opening for him as he rolled her onto her back.

The t-shirt she wore to bed rode up, letting the bulge of his boxers press against her sex. Memories of the night before floated through her mind and she felt herself grow aroused as she rubbed herself against the bulge.

He broke the kiss, nipping at her ear. “Are you asking for a repeat performance?”

“Maybe,” she said. “Do you want one?”

“God, yes,” he breathed but there was regret in his eyes.

She frowned, knowing what that meant. “But you’re going to have to pass, huh?”

“Unfortunately,” he sighed. “I have to pick up Ryan and take him to football practice.”

“American football?” she asked. “Or do you really mean soccer?”

He tried to give her an annoyed look before saying: “We do not call it ‘soccer’ in my house.”

“So, you are taking him to _soccer_ ,” she sassed, emphasizing the last word.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that,” he told her. His fingers found her sides, tickling her.

She let out a peal of laughter, wriggling in an attempt to get away from him. Roni batted at his hands, gasping for air. “Stop it!”

“Not until you tell me you learned your lesson,” he teased her.

Roni’s lungs began to burn and her ribs felt sore from laughing. She caved, nodding. “Okay, okay. I won’t call it soccer...even though it is.”

He shook his head as he kept up his onslaught. “Doesn’t sound like you learned your lesson.”

“Archer, please,” she begged. She couldn’t take anymore, tears running down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe. “It hurts.”

“Oh, god, Roni,” he said, immediately stopped. He sounded contrite as he said: “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

She took big gulps, filling her lungs with fresh air as she nodded. Roni reached out and took his hand. “It’s okay,” she gasped out, her voice hoarse from laughing.

He sighed, kissing her forehead. “I sometimes get carried away but I never want to hurt you. So you can always say no or tell me to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, kissing his nose. It amazed her how safe she felt with Archer and how much he already cared for her, how considerate he was toward her feelings and wellbeing. He was like a breath of fresh air in her life.

She glanced at her clock, frowning. “What time do you have to pick up Ryan?”

“Very soon,” he replied, sighing.

“So I can’t entice you with some breakfast? Coffee?” she asked, kneeling as she took his hands in hers.

He shook his head. “That’s a very tempting offer but he’ll kill me if he’s late. He’s very dedicated to the sport.”

“Then I wouldn’t want to make you late,” she said, trying to fight her disappointment. “I wouldn’t want to make a bad impression before I meet him.”

Surprise filled his eyes and his mouth fell open. “You want to meet him?”

Roni pulled back, wondering if she had crossed a line. They were still so new, she didn’t want to move too fast and spook him. “Only when you’re ready. I just figured...I guess I hoped you would want me to meet him.”

“I do,” he assured her, lacing their fingers together. He brought their clasped hands to his chest, pressing them to his heart. “I am in this for the long haul, Roni. You are not some one-night stand or some booty call. I want a real relationship with you. And I’m glad you want it too.”

Her heart melted as she smiled at him, tears filling her eyes. “I know I’m not any of those, Archer. You wouldn’t have kept coming back to learn my story if you just wanted to get in my pants. You probably wouldn’t have told me your first name in that case, Sylvester.”

Archer laughed, shaking his head. “No, I probably wouldn’t have. And please don’t call me that.”

“It’s not that bad,” she said, scrunching her nose as they both knew she didn’t really believe that. She then cleared her throat. “I want a real relationship with you too.”

He grinned, pressing his forehead to hers. “Good. Then I would love for you to meet Ryan. Let me set everything up, okay?”

She nodded. “Whenever you feel ready, just let me know.”

“I will,” he replied. “And it will be soon.”

He kissed Roni, a series of slow kisses that told her he was reluctant to leave. But he eventually pulled away, looking as if it physically pained him. “I really do have to go.”

“You’re the one who hasn’t gotten out of bed,” she pointed out, teasing him a bit. “I’m not holding you prisoner, Detective.”

“I’d be a willing one,” he replied.

She bit her lip, an image of him handcuffed to her bed filling her mind. Roni wasn’t sure if he was into that but something told her that he’d be open to it if she suggested it. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He finally climbed out of his bed, grabbing his clothing. As he dressed, she slipped from her bed and pulled out some fresh clothing for herself. It surprised her how comfortable she already felt changing in front of him, how they weren’t awkward about it. Maybe it was because they had gotten to know each other on such a deeper level, but Roni once again couldn’t shake the feeling that they had done this before in another lifetime.

Once they were dressed, Roni held out her hand to him. “Can I walk you out?”

“Of course,” he said, taking her hand. They walked out of her apartment that way, never letting go even when they had to go single file down her spiral staircase. Neither wanted to break contact until they absolutely had to.

They arrived at her side door and she paused. “You can head out here. I’m not sure where you parked, but you’ll have easy access to the street.”

“Thank you,” he said, resting his hands on her hips. He pulled her close. “I’m on duty later. I’ll stop by to say hi.”

She smiled, draping her hand over his shoulders. “I look forward to it.”

They shared one more kiss before she opened the door for him. He stepped into the chilly Seattle morning, giving her a wave before jogging down the street to get to his car. Roni watched until she couldn’t see him anymore and then closed the door.

After returning to her apartment to grab some coffee, Roni went back downstairs to get everything ready for her daily deposit. She had a couple hours before Rogers showed up, though they ended up flying as she counted her money and reconciled receipts. It was a miracle as her thoughts were mostly consumed by Sylvester Archer and the amazing night they had shared together as well as the promise of many more just like it.

* * *

“Thanks again for doing this,” she said as she let herself and Rogers back into her bar. She unbuttoned her white leopard print coat and shrugged it off as she asked: “Can I get you anything?”

“I’m good,” he replied. “And I figure I should enjoy it before I get replaced.”

She paused, wondering what he meant by that and coming up with only one solution. It made her heart speed up because of all the implications it had, not just for her and Rogers but her and Archer as well.  “Weaver’s coming back?”

He shook his head. “Not yet. I just thought you would want Archer to walk you now.”

“Oh,” she replied, her cheeks heating up as she avoided his eyes. “Why would you think that?”

“Don’t play dumb, Roni. You don’t do it well,” he told her. “There are no secrets between Archer and me. I know about you two.”

She rolled her eyes. Of course Archer told his partner that he was romancing the local bar owner. Then his words really sunk in and she frowned, turning to face him. “No secrets?”

“None,” he replied, holding her gaze. Archer had mentioned Eloise Gardiner before but now she knew that he had been trusted with all the information they had been researching over the past few weeks.

“Well, if you have no secrets,” she said before sighing. “Archer and I are together.”

Rogers grinned, stepping closer. “I’m happy for you. He’s a good man who I believe is worthy of you.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Vetting my dates, Rogers?”

“Only the ones who are my partners,” he shot back, leaning against her bar. “So, how serious are you two?”

“We’ve already talked about me meeting his kid,” she told him, pouring him a club soda and adding a lime.

He let out a low whistle. “That is serious. You worried you’re moving too fast?”

“Who is moving too fast?” Roni looked up to see Henry heading toward them, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder. He looked between her and Rogers, waiting for an answer to his question.

Rogers did it, grinning as he sipped his club soda. “Roni and Archer.”

“Are you two together?” Henry asked her, looking excited and hopeful.

She shot a look at Rogers before sighing. “Well, since Rogers feels free to tell the world my business, yes, Archer and I are together.”

Henry pumped his fist into the air, looking triumphant. “I’m so happy for you, Roni. He’s a great guy.”

“You’ve spent time with him?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hesitating, Henry glanced over at Rogers. He turned to Roni. “I told you, Archer knows about Eloise Gardiner. He’s been working with me and Henry.”

“Right,” she said, nodding.

“So why might you two be moving too fast?” Henry asked her.

Rogers once again answered for her. “They’re already talking about her meeting his son.”

Henry let out a low whistle. “Wow. I didn’t realize you two were _that_ serious. Didn’t you just meet?”

“It’s been a few weeks,” she defended. “And it’s not like I’m going to meet him right away. We’re just talking about it, preparing for it.”

“Are you happy?” Henry then asked, studying her.

She smiled, leaning against the bar as she nodded. “Very happy.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” he replied, covering one of her hands with his as he smiled at her.

Rogers nodded as well, raising his club soda. “Let’s make a toast.”

“Sounds good,” Henry said, slapping the bar as he smiled at Roni. “Can I get a shot?”

“One step ahead of you,” she told him, pouring two tequila shots. She handed one to him and kept one for hers.

“To Roni and Archer,” Rogers said. “May they find their happy ending together.”

Her stomach turned at that phrase, like her body rejected even hearing it. She hoped neither man noticed that she hesitated before downing her shot, deciding in her head that she was drinking to her happy beginning with Archer instead.

It definitely sounded much better.

* * *

True to his word, Archer stopped by that night. Jacinda gave her a look as he approached, moving closer and dropping her voice. “Everything okay between you two now?” she asked.

“More than okay,” Roni assured her, touched that the other woman cared so much about her. “Don’t worry.”

Archer got to the bar, leaning against it as he smiled at Roni. “Milady.”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Jacinda said, giving Roni a knowing look. She picked up some drinks and backed away. “Excuse me.”

Once she was gone, Roni leaned closer to Archer. “Did you get Ryan to his football practice on time?”

“I did,” he confirmed, smiling. “We did cut it close but we made it. He was curious about what kept me. I told him I overslept.”

“Well, I guess you couldn’t tell him your girlfriend wouldn’t let you out of her bed,” she teased, her heart beating fast as she waited to see if he would protest her use of the word _girlfriend_.

He chuckled. “That’s true. But I was serious this morning. I want you two to meet.”

She nodded. “I meant it too. I would love to meet him.”

“Maybe next month?” he suggested. “It’ll give us some time get more settled in our relationship and I can ease him into the fact his old man is finally dating again.”

“That sounds perfect,” she replied. “It’ll give me time to make sure this place has coverage so I can leave.”

He tilted his head. “You don’t want to have the meeting here? Where you feel safe?”

She was touched by his consideration but shook her head. “If we stay here, my focus will never be completely on you and Ryan. Everyone is going to want my attention. And I’ll never be able to turn off being the boss.”

“Good point,” he conceded. “Do you want to pick where we go?”

“I think we should focus on making sure Ryan is comfortable. His mother may have died years ago, but it still has to be odd to see your dad dating again. Especially after you’ve gotten so used to it being just the two of you,” she replied.

Archer nodded. “True. I’ll let him pick the restaurant and will let you know so you can meet us.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She picked up a glass. “So, whiskey neat?”

“You know me so well.” He grinned, his dimples appearing once again. God, she loved those dimples.

Roni poured some whiskey into the glass and handed it to him. “How was the rest of your day?”

“Quiet,” he replied. “Mostly been catching up on paperwork.”

“That sounds boring,” she said, taking a shot of tequila for herself.

He chuckled, nodding as he sipped her whiskey. “It was. But it’s all necessary. I’m not sure why or what for, but it is.”

She laughed. “I feel that way about some of the things I need to fill out and sign. And don’t get me started on all the regulations I have to know.”

“Preaching to the choir.” He raised his glass to her in salute before taking another sip.

He set his glass down before growing thoughtful. She watched him, wondering what was going on in that handsome head of his. “Penny for your thoughts,” she offered.

“I want to take you on a date,” he told her. “A real, proper date that’s not at your place of employment.”

“Are you saying my bar isn’t good enough?” she teased, her mind already trying to figure out a good day and time for their date.

He leaned forward, a fire burning in his eyes. “It’s like you said--I can’t have you completely to myself here.”

Warmth spread through her as if she had just done another shot. She smiled as she said: “I would like you to myself too.”

“I’m off on Tuesday,” he replied. “But that really starts Monday night, which I know aren’t very busy for you…”

“What about Ryan?” she asked, heart beating faster as she realized where his mind was going.

Archer grew serious. “I’ll talk with him. I doubt he wouldn’t mind staying over a friend’s house. And I’ll probably have to let him tease me about it for a little while as well.”

Excitement coursed through her though her nerves tried to break through as she realized this was going to happen. “So it’s a date?”

“Can the bar spare you for one night?” he asked her.

“I think so,” she replied. “Just me make some arrangements. Can I confirm tomorrow?”

He nodded. “We both can confirm then.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she said before her attention was demanded elsewhere. She walked away with a smile, excited at the fact she and Archer were going on a proper date. It made everything more official and she felt happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

Roni stood in front of her mirror, studying herself. It had been a long time since she’d been on a date and even longer since she had worn a tight black dress. She turned to admire the way the garment hugged her hips and ass, knowing it would drive Archer wild. It was strapless, so she pulled on a leather jacket to keep her warm before frowning. Was it too casual? Would it not be what the patrons of the restaurant by Archer’s house wore? Would she stand out like a sore thumb?

She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a frustrated groan. She wasn’t some teenager anymore, caring about what everyone else thought. Roni was a grown woman who had come to love herself for who she was. Archer cared for who she was and didn’t seem interested in changing her, so she should wear whatever she felt sexy in.

But maybe she should swap the leather jacket out for the sensible black blazer she kept in the back of her closet for professional meetings--just to be on the safe side.

She circled back to her closet and pushed all her clothes aside, staring at the blazer. It seemed so foreign to her and she shuddered, hating whenever she had to put it on and pretend to fit in what the rest of the world expected of a business woman rather than be herself. She always felt like someone else when she wore it.

Her mind drifted off to the picture she had shoved in her desk drawer, the one showing someone who looked like her wearing a designer dress fit for a politician, not a bar owner, and a plain Jane designer coat. Someone who probably had a whole closet full of blazers like the one she had shoved in the far corner of hers.

Someone who appeared to be the mother of a young boy who Henry said looked like him at that age.

Roni paused, shaking her head. She couldn’t start thinking about that picture now. It would bring back the hurt from her failed adoption as well as all the questions that photograph had raised. She wanted to focus on Archer and their date. This was going to be a night full of fun, flirting and hopefully passion.

Her phone buzzed and she smiled when she saw it was a message from Archer. It said that he was waiting downstairs for her but told her to take her time. They had plenty of time before their reservations.

She slipped her feet into her favorite pair of heels, abandoning her usual boots, and then wrapped a leopard print scarf around her neck. After primping her hair a bit and checking that her makeup was perfect, she grabbed her overnight bag and flipped off the lights. Locking the door to her apartment, she hurried downstairs.

Jacinda let out a teasing whistle before smiling at Roni. “Detective Archer certainly is a lucky man.”

“Thank you,” Roni replied before growing serious. “You sure you have everything under control?”

“I do,” Jacinda assured her. “Remy is on duty with me as well as a few other regulars and it’s pretty dead, relatively speaking. We’ll be fine. You go and enjoy your night. You deserve it.”

Taking a deep breath, Roni hugged her as she thanked her. She then shrugged on her coat before slipping out through the side door. Keeping a firm grip on her overnight bag, she looked around and smiled when she spotted Archer waiting on the street by a green SUV.

“Hello there, beautiful,” he greeted, reaching out to pull her in. He kissed her as she gripped onto the lapel of his black coat.

She broke the kiss, smiling at him. “Hello, yourself.”

He took her bag and put it in his trunk as she tried not to shiver from the late autumn winds blowing through the city. Archer motioned for her to get in as he headed to the driver’s side. “It’s open and already warm inside.”

“Thank goodness,” she said, opening the door and taking her seat. She buckled up as she let the warmth envelope her.

Archer put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. He glanced over at her. “I’m glad we were able to do this.”

“Me too,” she replied, smiling. “I’m looking forward to it.”

He made a turn and drove past the troll under the bridge. Roni watched it, feeling as if he were following her as she left the Heights. She shuddered a bit, an odd feeling washing over her. It had been a long time since she had to go to another part of town as everything she needed was in the Heights. Something just felt...off...about leaving.

“Are you okay?” Archer reached out and took her hand. “You seemed to zone out there for a moment.”

“I don’t know...Do you ever get a weird feeling when entering or leaving the Heights?” she asked him.

“Only when I’m late,” he joked. He then glanced at her and his smiled faded as he turned serious. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head, pushing her weird feeling away. “I think it’s just the excitement. It’s starting to do weird things to my nerves, you know?”

He relaxed, nodding. “Yeah. I feel the same way.”

“Good,” she replied. “I’m glad to be in good company.”

“Me too,” he grinned. He stopped at a red light and raised her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

She started to relax more, eager to have a great night with Archer. Nothing was going to ruin it for them, she was certain.

* * *

The restaurant hadn’t been as fancy as she feared. It was clearly a place for couples rather than families as the lighting was dimmed and a live band played some classical music in a corner. There were no TVs to distract anyone, allowing patrons to focus on each other and have conversations.

Archer took her coat for her and hung it with his on a coat rack near their table. He paused when he saw her full outfit and she noticed how his tongue darted out to quickly lick her lips. It sent a thrill through her and she was glad she chose the outfit she did.

Unable to help herself, she smoothed her hands over her dress. “You like?”

“I love,” he replied, returning to pull out her chair. He leaned closer to her to whisper: “And I’ll love it even more on my bedroom floor.”

Heat went straight to her core and she bit her lip to keep from groaning as he took his seat. Archer certainly was going to match her when it came to flirting. It would probably be a miracle if they didn’t abandon dinner entirely to go back to his house so they could tear each other’s clothes off.

Distracting herself from those thoughts, she opened her menu. “Do you come here often?” she asked him.

“This is my first time,” he replied, opening his own menu. He looked up at her, smiling. “I told you--I haven’t dated since Mimi died and this is not a place you bring your kid.”

Looking around, she nodded. “True.”

“But my neighbors all highly recommended it, so I feel confident we’ll enjoy it,” he said. He glanced around before leaning forward, lowering his voice. “And if we don’t, I have food at home.”

She smiled, excited and nervous to visit Archer’s home afterwards. “Good to know we have a back-up plan.”

Their waiter approached, pouring water into two glasses by their plates as he listed their specials for the night. Archer ordered them a bottle of red wine and the waiter went to get it, giving them some more time to peruse the menu.

“You don’t need to spend a lot to impress me,” she told him, worried he was going above his means for her sake.

“It’s our first official date,” he replied, reaching out to take her hand. “I think I can splurge just a bit on it. Just don’t get used to it.”

She chuckled, lacing their fingers together. “Don’t worry. All I want from this relationship is you.”

“I can definitely give you that.” He smiled at her before pulling his hand back, returning his attention to the menu. “We should figure out what we want before the waiter returns.”

“Good idea,” she agreed, knowing she could get lost in conversation with him if they weren’t careful. She picked up her menu and studied her options, hoping she was able to make her choice by the time the waiter returned.

Roni managed to pick what she wanted just as the waiter returned, opening the bottle Archer had ordered by their table. He poured them both glasses before setting the bottle nearby and pulling out his pad. “Are you ready to order?” he asked.

“I am,” Archer said, looking at her. “Roni?”

“Me too,” she said.

He grinned, motioning to her. “Ladies first.”

She rolled her eyes before ordering the filet mignon with mashed potatoes and grilled vegetables. Archer chuckled, handing the waiter his menu as he said: “Great minds really do think a lot because that’s what I’ll have as well.”

“I’ll put those orders in. Just flag me down if you need anything,” the waiter said, walking away.

Archer picked up his glass. “Shall we make a toast?”

“I think we’ve toasted everything under the sun at this point,” she teased him, wrapping her fingers around the stem of her glass. “Why don’t we just tap and drink?”

He chuckled but nodded, holding out his glass. She tapped her against it and they both took sips of their wine, eyes locked on each other. It was hot, she thought as she set the glass back down.

“Now what?” she asked.

“I believe we’re supposed to talk,” he said, reaching out for her hand. She slid hers into his and he grinned. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

She shrugged. “We’ve talk about a lot already.”

“We talked about our pasts,” he told her. “There’s still a lot more to talk about. What about the future?”

Roni’s smile dimmed a bit as she admitted: “I’ve never really thought about it. I kinda just live one day at a time. What about you?”

He rubbed circles against her hands with his thumb. “I always figured I’d eventually retire from the force and go traveling. You know, once Ryan is settled in his own life.”

“That sounds nice,” she said, her smile returning. “Where would you go?”

“Everywhere,” he replied.

She laughed. “You sound like my niece, Margot. She said she wants to go everywhere on Earth before going to college.”

“Well, now, maybe I can see why your sister got so mad at you,” he replied.

He was joking but it still hit a raw nerve. She pulled her hands back, placing them on her lap as she scowled at him. “I didn’t encourage her to go around the world. I thought she would do a road trip across the country or something.”          

Archer grimaced. “I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Well, you did,” she told him. “You know my sister is a sore spot.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” he said, sounding contrite. “We can change the subject if you want, avoid your sister for the rest of the night. For the rest of our lives, if you want.”

She relaxed a bit, recognizing his olive branch. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. “I already ruined the mood…”

“Nonsense,” he said, rushing to comfort her she could tell. He reached out a hand for hers. “You haven’t ruined anything. If it is ruined, I’m the one who ruined it.”

Roni appreciated that he could step up and own his mistakes, that he didn’t try to make her think she had done something wrong. Yet she still felt like she had. After all, he had just been teasing her. She shouldn’t have been so sensitive and said so.

He frowned. “You weren’t being too sensitive or whatever bullshit someone else has conditioned you to think. You were hurt by what I said, no matter my intentions. You have the right to be hurt and to tell me I hurt you.”

She gaped at him, feeling a bit turned on. “Thank you.”

“We really can talk about anything else,” he said. “But only if you want.”

“I think I want to talk about my sister,” she said, softly. It surprised her as well. After their fight and Kelly cutting her out of her life, Roni had done the same. She stopped talking about her sister. Archer was probably the first person since then she ever mentioned Kelly to.

He nodded. “Okay. I’m sure it hurts to be so estranged from her. It sounded like you two were close.”

“Not always,” she admitted. “She hated that I would run with the crowd I did, feeling it kept her from being accepted by the preppies she longed to associate with. I thought she was crazy to want to be with those snobs.”

She paused, remembering all the fights they got into as teenagers. Neither could understand the other’s point of view and both thought they were right. It was a tense time and she wished she could go back, to tell her younger self that in the end they both wanted the same thing: acceptance, friendship, and love.

“But she’s the one you said you kept updated about your movements with the band,” he said.

“I did,” she replied, smiling. “We started to get along better when she went to college. And I was so proud she managed to get in and was building a better life for herself. I told her she would be living with those snobby preps she liked so much soon and she knew it was a compliment, thankfully. Because it was.”

He smiled, his hand still waiting for hers on the table. “It seems that no matter how much you fight, you two always manage to make up again.”

“I don’t know if we can do that this time,” she said, sadness washing over her as she took Archer’s hand. It reminded her that they were there on a date, not for her to sulk over her ruined relationship with her sister.

She let out a shaky breath and shook her head. “Enough about me and Kelly. It was a bad idea to talk about her. I don’t want to be sad tonight. This is supposed to be a happy night and I want to focus on me and you.”

“If you’re sure,” he said.

“I’m sure I’m sure,” she joked with him. It got him to smile and she laced their fingers together. “Tell me about some of your hobbies. You have to do something outside of policing and parenting, right?”

He laughed before growing sheepish. “You’re not going to believe me.”

“What?” she asked, wondering how bad it could be. A few options flashed through her mind. “Do you go clogging? Play the accordion? Are a part time mime in the park?”

“None of those,” he said, laughing again. He then took a breath. “I do archery.”

She blinked as her mind processed all of it and it clicked about why he was so sheepish to tell her. “You’re an archer, Archer?”

He nodded, looking almost guilty about it. “It’s a hobby I started as a teen and kept up, no matter how much teasing I got for it. I think it helped me on the gun range too. I never miss a shot--whether from my bow or from my gun.”

“Impressive,” she said, praising him.

“Thanks,” he replied, pulling his hand back as the waiter arrived with their food. “Perfect timing. I was afraid you were starting to hear my stomach growling.”

The waiter placed their plates down before taking out the pepper grinder. Once he sprinkled both their steaks with pepper, he asked: “Do you need anything else?”

Archer glanced over at Roni, who shook her head. He assured the waiter they were fine and refreshed their drinks as he walked away. Setting the bottle down, he motioned to her plate. “Bon appetit.”

“Ooh, fancy,” she teased him. “Do you know any more French?”

“Just French kissing,” he replied, giving her a suggestive look that sent heat pooling deep within her.

She repressed the urge to take him there and then as she cut her steak. Two could certainly play this game. “Well, I guess I’ll find out if that’s true later.”

He let out a little choking sound, coughing as he took a sip of wine. She smiled sweetly. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he gasped out, taking another sip. “Just went down the wrong pipe is all.”

“Okay. But if I have to perform mouth-to-mouth…” she suggested, trying to act all innocent.

He moaned, closing his eyes. “Roni, if we weren’t in public…”

“Yes?” she asked, sipping her wine as she kept up her innocent act.

Archer paused before letting out a deep breath. He smirked at her. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

His words sent a jolt through her and her flirtatious manner fell away. She frowned, shaking her head as her stomach clenched from nerves. “Please don’t say that,” she whispered.

Confusion and concern warred in his eyes as he frowned. “It’s just an expression.”

She knew that. Roni didn’t know why she was having such a visceral reaction to his statement. Closing her eyes to try to calm herself down, she saw Archer’s body crumple down lifeless in front of her. She didn’t recognize the room, though. It looked like an office done up in whites and blacks, a table behind her and a black couch in front of fireplace behind Archer. She saw a bluish ghost of him reach out for her before disappearing as an overwhelming feeling of loss and sadness washed over her.

“Roni?” Archer asked, sounding faraway. “Roni, darling, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t...I don’t…” She gasped, unable to catch her breath as the scene continued to play over and over. It felt so real, more like a memory than a figment of her imagination. Her heart felt like it was breaking and she almost believed that she had really lost Archer to death before.

But that was impossible. He was alive.

So why was she imagining him dying in such a way?

“Roni, Roni. Talk to me,” Archer said as something cool and wet was placed on the back of her neck.  

“I don’t know what’s going on,” she gasped out. Opening her eyes, she saw Archer kneeling in front of her--alive and well.

He reached out, cupping her cheek. “I think you’re having a panic attack.”

“I’ve never had one before,” she said, reaching out a shaking hand to him. He pulled his hand from her cheek and took it, kissing her fingertips.

Archer led her through some breathing exercises, getting her to calm down. Their waiter appeared with a glass of water and Archer thanked him as he took it. He handed it to Roni, holding her hand to keep it steady as she took a few sips of it.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice still shaky. “I’ve ruined our date.”

“No,” he insisted, though he kept his voice soft. “You’ve ruined nothing.”

“I feel like I have,” she replied, rubbing her forehead as her heart sank into her chest. He probably won’t nothing more to do with her that night.

Archer kissed her forehead. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head before amending: “At least, not here. Maybe back at my bar?”

“Your bar?” His face fell and the light in his eyes dimmed. “You don’t want to come back to my place?”

“I figured you wouldn’t want me anywhere near there,” she admitted.

He frowned. “Why? Because you had a panic attack? There is nothing wrong with having one, Roni.”

She took a deep breath before saying: “I just hate being weak.”

“You are not weak,” he insisted. He bit his lip before standing. “Wait right there.”

Roni watched as he stood, walking away. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she tried to figure out what was going on. She was also keenly aware of the attention she had drawn to herself and she stared at her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with any of them. Otherwise, she feared she would die of embarrassment.

Archer reappeared with containers. “Why don’t we head back to my place? It’s more private there.”

“Thank you,” she said, gratitude filling her. She rose shakily on her legs and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. “You’re the best.”

He turned his head to gently brush his nose against hers before he started to pack up their food. She sank back down in her seat, somewhat disappointed that their date had taken such a turn because of her. However, he still wanted to be with her so she hadn’t ruined everything.

She could still salvage this date after all.

* * *

Archer lived in an area that appeared to be a mixture of working- and middle-class families, in a nice two-story house with a garage. There was a basketball hoop over the garage door and Roni could see him playing a game with his son in the driveway in her mind’s eye. His lawn was well cared for and she figured it was probably one of Ryan’s chores, though she could also see Archer taking great pride in his lawn like other men.

He pulled his car into the garage and she noticed a workbench with some tools on it. She felt she was learning so much about him from his house and wondered what he had learned about her when he was in her apartment.

Inside, everything was neat and clean. Archer took off his shoes just past the door leading from the garage into the house and set them aside. Roni followed his lead, her heels joining the sneakers, boots and flip flops that lined the wall by the garage door. She then shrugged off her coat and he took it, hanging it up in the closet by his front door.

“Do you want to change?” he asked. He held out her bag with one hand while cradling the bag with their meals in the other. “I can heat everything up.”

She took the bag. “Which way to your room?”

“Up the stairs, hang a left. It’ll be the door farthest from you,” he told her. He gave her a quick kiss before heading toward the kitchen.

Roni took a deep breath before climbing the stairs. Framed photographs hung on the wall next to her and she watched Ryan grow up, starting when he was a young school-age kid beaming with a few missing teeth outside a school and ending with him posing in front of his father’s car, showing off what Roni believed was his new license. He was a handsome young man and she figured he was going to break a few hearts in the coming years.

She reached the next floor and turned left. Only one door faced her and she opened it, finding herself in the master bedroom. Roni closed the door behind her and took a moment to study Archer’s bedroom, his personal sanctuary.

He had a king-sized bed with a blue comforter and several blue pillows on it. Two nightstands flanked it, no doubt a holdover from when he shared the bed with his late wife. It was clear to her that Archer slept on the right side of the bed as the nightstand over there held a phone charger, a lamp and several other items he had left there over the years. The other nightstand only held pictures, most of them of Ryan. Her eyes were drawn to one in the back and she picked it up. A young Ryan was flanked by Archer and a beautiful woman she knew was Mimi. She had dark hair and brown eyes, a darker complexion than Archer and even Roni.

Well, Archer certainly had a type, she figured.

She set the picture frame back down, a little unnerved that Mimi’s picture was about to witness her having sex with Archer that night. Roni knew she had no reason to feel guilty--Mimi was dead and Archer was a free man. Yet it still felt like a violation and she hoped she could figure out a way to ask him to move the picture without sounding like she was jealous or wanted to erase Mimi from his life.

Roni sighed, shaking her head. She was overthinking everything. It was just a picture. Nothing more.

Trying to put the picture out of her mind, Roni began to undress. She then paused, realizing she hadn’t packed anything to just lounge around in as she had expected to go from the restaurant to Archer’s bed. And while she had a change of clothes for the next day, she wasn’t sure it was something she’d want to just hang around in.

She stood in the middle of Archer’s room in her bra and panties, trying to figure out her next move, when the door opened. Roni glanced back to find him standing there, hand on the doorknob. “Something wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t really have anything to change into,” she admitted. “I mean, I brought clothes for tomorrow but I don’t think they’re right for now.”

He nodded, crossing to his chest of drawers. Archer opened one and pulled out a well-worn pair of pajama pants before digging out a t-shirt. He held them up. “Will these do?”

“Thank you,” she said, taking them from him. She stepped into the pants as he started to pull out more comfortable clothes for himself.

As she tied the drawstrings on the pajamas, she said: “You have a nice house.”

“Thank you,” he replied. “Most of the furniture came from Boston, so Mimi picked them out. Otherwise, nothing would probably match.”

She chuckled as she slid the shirt over her. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she glanced over at the nightstand subconsciously. “She had good taste.”

He followed her eyeline and sighed, going over to pick the picture up. She watched as he stared down at the photograph. “I guess I should move this.”

“You don’t have to,” she assured him, laying her hand on his arm. “I don’t want you to think you have to banish her from your room.”

“I don’t,” he replied, smiling at her. “I’m not going to lock her away or pretend she didn’t exist.”

“Good. Because I don’t want you to. She was important to you.”

He nodded. “She was. Just like Manny and Bobby were to you. I wouldn’t want you to feel you had to hide them from me either.”

She grinned, rising up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. “So, are you going to put that picture back?”

“No,” he said, grinning at her. “While I’m sure Mimi is happy we’re together wherever she is, I don’t want her photograph witnessing what I plan to do to you tonight.”

Roni laughed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning at him. “I probably don’t want her photograph witnessing what I’m going to do to you either.”

He hummed, holding her close. “We should probably go and finish our dinner then. It sounds like we’re both going to need plenty of energy to get through the night.”

* * *

Roni curled next to Archer on his couch. Two glasses of half-drunk wine sat on the coffee table and she could hear the hum of his dishwasher as it cleaned the dishes they had used for dinner. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“It’s going to take more than a panic attack to scare me off,” he replied, kissing the top of her head. “But you’re welcome.”

She sighed as he rubbed her arm. “I should probably apologize though.”

“Not at all,” he told her. “But do you want to talk about it? I find it helps.”

“I didn’t have a nightmare,” she protested.

He nodded. “I wasn’t talking about that. I sometimes flashback to Gina’s death and it’s like I’m paralyzed, watching it in slow motion.”

“But this wasn’t a memory,” she said. She paused before saying: “At least I don’t think so.”

Archer frowned. “Then what was it?”

“It felt so real,” she continued. “We were in what I think was in a house, a living room--there was a couch and a fireplace. You were standing there, wearing a leather jacket and a gray hoodie, blue scarf and jeans. I watched as you just crumpled in front of me, dead. A blue specter of you, like your soul, hovered in front of me before disappearing.”

He stared at her, lips parted and brow furrowed. “That’s…”

“Strange? I know,” she said.

“It sounds like something out of a movie. Do you think you watched something like that?” he asked, no doubt trying to find a logical explanation for it.

Roni shook her head. “And why would I just freak out about it? Imagine you as the person dying?”

He pressed his lips together before shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

“I just felt...I felt like my heart was crushed,” she admitted, hating when she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to cry during this date. It would just be the icing on the cake.

Archer reached out, brushing some tears away. “It’s okay. I’m here. We’re here now. And this is real and true.”

She sucked in some air. Those words sounded oddly familiar, as if she had heard them in a dream before. Everything about her relationship with Archer seemed like a giant case of deja vu to her.

“What?” he asked, confused. “Is it something I said?”

“Yes. That last part...I feel like you’ve told it to me before,” she said.

His eyes widened. “You do? Because after I said it, I felt like I said it before to you.”

“This is weird,” she replied, shivering a bit.

“Yeah,” he said, sounding a bit dazed. He then shook his head. “Let’s put all of this out of our minds and just enjoy each other, yeah?”

She smiled, relaxing as she ran her finger up his thigh. “I think I can do that.”

“Good,” he said huskily, leaning forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He reached around her waist, pulling her with him as he laid on the couch. They didn’t break their kiss and he nibbled her lip, asking for entrance. She granted it, his tongue slipping into hers as they deepened the kiss.

She slipped a hand under his shirt, stroking his chest as she felt him grow harder against her. His hand went to her ass, giving it a squeeze. It made her groan and she felt herself grow wetter when he gave it another squeeze.

Breaking the kiss, she looked him in the eyes and smirked. “I think we should move to the bedroom.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” he agreed.

She sat up, holding a finger. “Give me a few minutes, okay?”

“I want to take something off you,” he said, sitting up as well. “So please don’t be entirely naked when I get up there.”

“Don’t worry,” she assured him, kissing him. “You’ll get to peel me out of something.”

He grinned. “You’re the best.”

She hummed in agreement, heading out of the living room. “Remember, a few minutes.”

Roni returned to his bedroom and retrieved her bag. She pulled out the lingerie she had packed earlier, happy she finally had a reason to use the outfit she had purchased on a whim a few years earlier.

After shedding the outfit Archer lent her, she took off the black bra and panties she had worn under her dress. She put on the leopard print bra and matching panties, the two hooked together by a black satin ribbon that laid across her stomach. Roni left her scarf on, especially since Archer had been so eager to undress her.

She knelt on his bed, her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for him. Roni could hear him double-checking the locks downstairs and then climbing the stairs. She counted the steps--ten--until the door opened.

He stepped in and stopped, visibly swallowing. “You...you definitely have a thing for leopard print, don’t you?”

“You sound like that’s a surprise,” she teased. A cold sensation washed over her and her smile dimmed. “Do you not like it?”

“It doesn’t matter if I like it. Do you like it?” he asked.

“I do,” she said. “It makes me feel sexy.”

“You are sexy.” He kicked the door closed before jumping onto the bed with a growl. It thrilled her.

Still, she never got a proper answer. Leaning closer, she toyed with the hem of his t-shirt. “But I do want to know. Do you like the leopard print?”

“I do,” he said. “It absolutely suits you.”

Roni smiled. She doubted she would’ve stopped wearing the leopard print if he had said he didn’t like it and he was right that it wasn’t up to him anyway, but she still felt better knowing that he liked it on her.

But she was sure he would love it even more _off_ her.

“So, who should get naked first?” she asked him, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

He surprised her. “Me.”

“Oh?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said, his hands pressing against her back. “Once I take this off of you, I don’t want anything to stop me--including my own clothes.”

She laughed, kissing his nose. “Fair enough. Then let’s get you out of these clothes.”

He raised his arms as she pulled his shirt off him, tossing it aside. She then made quick work of his pajama pants, leaving him in black silk boxers. Roni ran her hand over the material. “Fancy.”

“I wanted to impress you,” he said. “Especially after the donut boxer debacle.”

“I liked your donut boxers,” she replied, her fingers toying with his waistband. “But just like those, I like these off you better.”

He grinned. “Then you should take them off.”

“I think that’s a very good idea, Detective,” she replied, tugging down the boxers. He laid down as she pulled them off, dropping them onto the floor.

She reached out, wrapping her fingers around his half-hard cock and pumping lazily. “Now what?”

He sat up and she adjusted her grip on him. Archer cupped her head, smiling. “I’d like to kiss you.”

“I’d like that too,” she replied, teasing his tip with her thumb.

“Tease,” he moaned before kissing her. She responded eagerly, this time nibbling on his lip. He parted his lips and she explored his mouth with her tongue.

His hands began to wander down her body and she felt his fingers toying with her bra clasps. Seconds later, it popped open and he slid the bra down until his hands could cup her breasts. Roni released his cock so she could take it off the rest of the way, tossing it in the direction of the floor.

They broke the kiss as her hands returned to his cock, now almost completely hard in her grasp. “I love your breasts,” he said.

“I thought you loved my ass,” she sassed him.

“I told you--I love them both,” he replied. “I love everything about you.”

She felt her cheeks heat up. “Everything?”

He hummed, gently laying her down. As he hovered over her, he grinned. “Let me show you.”

Archer kissed her before trailing kisses down to the space between her breasts. While his hand continued to massage her left breast, his lips closed around her right nipple. She gasped as his tongue toyed with it, sending pleasant jolts through her. Her hand flew to his head, her fingers tangling up in his hair as he continued to lave her nipple.

When he finished, the pink bud was pert. He kissed between her breasts again before lavishing her left nipple with the same attention he gave her right. She writhed as the jolts grew more powerful between his tongue on her left nipple and his thumb keeping her right one nice and hard.

She couldn’t remember the last time someone gave her pleasure such thorough attention.

(Though there was a cloudy memory or dream floating in her mind. It involved what looked like a vault filled with books and a large mirror as she and Archer kissed, him peeling a red dress off her while she worked on getting him out of a green vest and white shirt. It all seemed very odd yet very familiar and she wasn’t sure what was real or not).

Archer released her nipple with a soft pop and he smiled at her. “You okay?”

“I’m more than okay,” she purred. “You and that mouth...it’s a sin.”

His smile widened and he chuckled. “Do you want to sin more?”

“When you ask it like that, yes,” she said, running her hands up and down his arms.

“Good,” he replied, his voice huskier than before. Roni swallowed, feeling even more turned on by it.

He then kissed along her stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into her navel. She moaned as she felt a rush of wetness between her legs, which were starting to turn to jelly. “Oh god,” she groaned.

“Like that?” he asked. When she nodded, he smirked. “Then you’re really going to like what I do next.”

She watched as he slowly peeled off her panties, which were no doubt soaked by now, and pulled them down her legs. He tossed them over his shoulder, gently gripping her ankles so he could bend her legs slightly at the knee. “Perfect,” he said.

“For what?” she asked, not sure where he was going next with his talented mouth and tongue.

“You’ll see,” he told her, kissing her leg. He started at the knee and trailed kisses down her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to her sex.

Roni sucked in some air, her eyes widening. Bobby had gone down on her a couple times in their short relationship but that had been years ago. Manny hadn’t really cared for it and all her other partners were more interested in their own pleasure rather than hers. She just didn’t think it was something most men liked to do and she didn’t want Archer to feel like he had to do this.

She sat up a bit. “You don’t have to do that. It’s okay.”

“I know I don’t have to,” he told her, reaching out to gently push her back down again. “I want to.”

“Really?” she asked, her heart hammering in her chest and her stomach clenching from anticipation.

He nodded, his fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. It alone made her feel like she was coming undone. “We have all night, Roni. And I want you to enjoy it. Really, really enjoy it.”

She let out a shaky breath, nodding. Archer gave her one more smile before lowering his head between her legs.

And for a moment, all coherent thoughts fled her mind.

He gave her sex a broad lick, tongue brushing against her clit. It made her hips buck and her toes curl, her body already overwhelmed by the stimulation. She reminded herself to keep breathing as he did it again, her finger finding purchase in the sheets as she feared her body would float away from how light the pleasure was making her feel.

Archer certainly knew how to use his tongue and use it _well_.

When he began flicking her clit with his tongue, she knew she was going to be completely undone in no time. It had been too long since she had sex regularly and her body was not used to such an onslaught on her senses. Her head began to spin and she felt beads of sweat start to run down her cheeks.

“Archer,” she moaned. His lips closed around her clit and he sucked it, causing her to shout: “Oh, god, Sly!”

He released her clit, lapping up her juices as he held her shaking legs steady. She felt herself climbing higher, knowing she was nearing her climax. “More,” she pleaded.

Archer pulled away enough to look at her.  “If milady demands it…”

“I do,” she said, her heart skipping a beat at milady yet again.

He grinned as he dived back down to her sex, sucking on her clit again. It wasn’t exactly what she had in mind but it felt good, so she didn’t really complain. She let her eyes close as all the sensations filled her body.

She then felt his finger press against her entrance and she bit her lip, realizing what he was doing. He slowly slid it into her and she moaned, feeling him brush just above her spot. It still sent something coursing through her, almost overwhelming her.

He was good.

_Very_ good.

Archer added a second finger, stretching her a bit. She moaned, enjoying it. “More.”

He obliged her, now pumping in and out of her with three fingers as he continued to suck and tease her clit. She felt herself trying to rise off the bed, kept trying to anchor herself as she knew she was speeding toward release.

And then he curled his fingers.

“Oh god,” she yelled, feeling her walls tighten around his fingers as he brushed her spot. “Right there, Sly!”

Stars burst behind her eyes as she went over the edge. Roni blubbered as she rode out her orgasm on his tongue and fingers, every part of her feeling like jelly as she floated back down to earth.

Archer pulled his fingers from her before kissing his way back up her body. He laid next to her, smiling. “That sounded like it was good.”

“It was,” she said, rolling closer to him. She kissed under his jaw. “It was better than good. It was amazing, Sly.”

He paused, his voice sounding strange as he said: “You called me Sly.”

“It just slipped out, I’m sorry,” she replied, worried. “I know you don’t like it…”

“I’m not a fan of my name but I’m coming to like how you say it,” he said, tracing patterns along her hip. He bit his lip before saying: “And my girlfriend probably shouldn’t call me by my last name. Mimi didn’t.”

Her heart skipped a beat at the word _girlfriend_. “I probably wouldn’t call you Sly in public. Just when we’re alone.”

Archer--Sly--laughed. “That sounds like a good compromise.”

She kissed him, enjoying the jelly-limbed feeling that still filled her body. His warm hands roamed her body until they found her ass, giving it a squeeze. Roni broke the kiss, teasing him: “Never mind. You’re still an ass man.”

“Always,” he told her.

“Then do you want to take me from behind again?” she asked him, starting to sit up.

He gently held her down, shaking his head. “No. I want to see you this time, to look in your eyes as we both come.”

Roni’s heart skipped a beat and she settled back down, swallowing. “Okay.”

Sly brushed some hair away from her neck as he leaned down, kissing there again. Closing her eyes, Roni reached down to feel his cock again. He was rock hard now and she felt some precum at his tip, spreading it around with her thumb as he sucked on one of her pressure points.

“Oh god,” she moaned again. She gave his cock a squeeze. “I can’t wait to have this inside me.”

He groaned as he released her neck, sitting up. His eyes were hooded as he nodded. “Then let me get a condom.”

Sly rolled off the bed and she let her arm rest on his bed, outstretched toward him. Roni watched as he opened a drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a box. As he opened it to get one of the condoms inside, she slid her other hand down her stomach. She knew she was still wet from when he went down on her but she wanted to make sure she was really ready for him. Her fingers grazed her clit, already sensitive to the touch from what his lips and tongue had done. She let out a soft moan as her hips bucked from the jolt that had coursed through her.

Roni rubbed gentle circles against her clit, feeling herself growing even wetter. Her body responded even more, readying for his cock to enter her.

He tossed the condom wrapper once the latex covered his erect cock. Looking back at her, he stopped and his lips parted. She bit her lip, knowing he was turned on even more watching her pleasure herself.

“Are you going to make me do all the work?” she asked him, teasing him slightly. “Or are you going to join me?”

Sly let out a little growl, practically pouncing on her. Roni laughed as she wound her arms around his neck, letting his lips find her pressure point again. “That’s what I thought.”

He pulled back a bit, grinning at her. “So are you ready?”

“You tell me,” she said, opening her legs more.

Reaching down, he ran a finger through her sex and groaned. “So wet...I’d say yes.”

“Then I think you should fuck me,” she told him.

“I agree,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her again.

Sly sat up, moving her legs into a good position for him. He lined the tip of his cock up with her entrance, slowly sinking into her as he lowered his body down to hers. Roni wrapped her legs around him as he filled her completely.

“You okay?” he asked, his hands gently cupping her breasts.

Touched by his concern for her comfort, she leaned up and kissed him. “I’m fine. But I may not be if you don’t start moving in the next three seconds…”

He chuckled, moving inside her. “You’re sexy when you’re bossy.”

“You’re just sexy,” she replied, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. She moaned as he pumped in and out of her, though the angle wasn’t quite right yet.

She tugged on his hair. “A little to the right.”

“I know,” he whispered, nipping at her ear. “Just be patient.”

Roni rarely gave up control of anything but she trusted Sly. He seemed to know what he was doing. So she surrendered her body to him, knowing he would give her what she needed.

His lips found her neck again, trailing soft kisses up it until he reached her ear again. “Touch yourself for me.”

She did as he asked, sliding her hand between their sweat-slick bodies until she reached her sex. Roni pressed her clit, rubbing circles again. It lifted her closer to her undoing and she gasped, feeling her body tremble in anticipation of her release.

“Are you close?” he asked, voice almost a growl. Unable to form any words, she nodded. It drew another growl from him as he said: “Good.”

He hooked his arm under one of her knees, lifting it up. It changed the angle of his cock inside her and she gasped as he hit her spot with practiced ease. Archer grunted as his rhythm grew erratic, telling her he was close as well.

“Sly,” she moaned, feeling her walls close around his cock as it continued to pump in and out of her.

“It’s okay,” he said, cradling her head as he continued to hold her leg up with his other arm. “Let go, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

Roni let herself fall over the edge, her second orgasm washing over her in waves. She rode it out on his cock, babbling something she believed might have been his name as she came. A haze filled her mind and she barely felt his own release after a few more thrusts into her.

He collapsed next to her on the bed and the two laid side by side as they waited for their breathing and hearts to slow. She reached out, lacing her fingers with his and relishing the touch of his hand against hers.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, still sounding breathless.

“Yeah,” she said. She rolled over, resting her head on his chest. “That was amazing.”

He let out a soft chuckle before kissing her forehead. “I’m glad. I wanted this to be a night you would never forget.”

“Oh, I doubt I’ll ever forget a single moment spent with you,” she said, her eyes fluttering close as his heartbeat lulled her toward sleep.

She felt Sly wrap them in his blankets as he said: “Now who is the sap?”

“I blame you,” she replied, curling against him. They cuddled together as she drifted off, smiling the entire time.

* * *

Roni’s alarm went off and she blearily hit the snooze button. She felt as if she had just fallen asleep, especially as she and Sly had woken up a couple more times during the night to have sex again. Her body was sore but she didn’t mind, not after all the pleasure she had gotten. She just wished she could sleep a little bit longer and rolled over, hoping to cuddle against Sly for a few more minutes.

However, there was no one in bed with her. She lifted her head, frowning as she took in his empty side. Reaching out, she felt the sheets and found they were still warm. He couldn’t have been gone for too long and she wondered where he went until the smell of coffee wafted past her. Sly must’ve been downstairs preparing them breakfast.

Canceling her alarm, Roni sat up and pushed back the blankets. She climbed out of bed and walked over to her duffel, pulling out the clean pair of underwear she had brought. Roni also picked up the clothes Sly had given her the night before and quickly dressed, eager to have breakfast with her boyfriend before they had to go their separate ways for the day.

She headed downstairs, rounding the banister to head toward the kitchen. There was a bounce in her step, especially when the unmistakable scent of bacon greeted her. Sly was really going all out for their breakfast.

A hard body collided with hers and she stumbled back until she regained her balance. She looked up and a teenager with unruly black curls and warm brown eyes held up his hands, looking contrite. “Sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going. I hope I didn’t hurt you,” he said.

“No, I’m fine,” she said, feeling awkward. She wasn’t expecting to run into Sly’s son. At least, he looked like the pictures of Ryan she had seen. “Are you Ryan?”

He nodded, grinning. “You must be Papa’s new girlfriend.”

“I am,” she said, her heart speeding up. This was not how she wanted to meet Sly’s son. She was glad that she was wearing something decent but she knew Ryan had to recognize his father’s outfit. And Ryan was definitely old enough to figure out what that meant.

“What’s going on...Ryan?” Sly stopped after exiting the kitchen, gaping at his son. “I thought you were going straight to school with Tom.”

Ryan grew sheepish. “Yeah, we were packing our football gear when I realized I left my practice jersey here after washing it. So I decided to come home and then head to school on the bus. I thought you two would still be asleep so I would sneak in, get it and sneak back out.”

Sly sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. “This is not the way I wanted to do this but I guess I have no choice. Ryan, this is my girlfriend, Roni. Roni, this is my son, Ryan.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said, holding out her hand to him.

He grinned, shaking her hand. “You too.”

Sly clapped his son’s shoulder. “Did you eat breakfast?”

“No,” Ryan replied. “I was just going to grab an energy bar and eat it on my way to school.”

Roni frowned. “That’s not a proper breakfast. You’ll be starving before first period ends.”

“She’s right,” Sly agreed. “Let me make you some breakfast and then you can head to school.”

Ryan grinned sheepishly. “Thanks, Papa. Sorry to crash your date.”

“That’s okay,” he said with a sigh. He then glanced at Roni, mouthing _I’m sorry_ to her.

She shook her head. He had nothing to be sorry about--Ryan was his son and he came first. It wasn’t the best first meeting but it seemed to have gone well and she hoped to get to know the most important person in Sly’s life a bit more.

Ryan and she took seats at the table while Sly went to the stove. “I only made two plates of eggs. Ryan, you can have the one that’s out there. I’ll make myself some more,” he told them.

“Thanks, Papa,” the boy said, his eyes growing wide when he saw what else was on the plate. “You made sausages? This is awesome.”

Sly chuckled. “Surprise!”

“Papa must really like you,” Ryan told Roni. “He only makes sausages on special occasions.”

Warmth filled Roni’s stomach and she grinned. “Good to know.”

They continued to eat and she watched father and son interact. She marveled at the fact that Ryan called his father “Papa.” It wasn’t a term many children used, especially once they became teenagers. Yet it seemed right...almost familiar...hearing it come from his mouth.

“So, Roni, Papa says you own a bar,” Ryan said.

“I do,” she replied.

He grinned. “That sounds so cool.”

“It is,” she replied. “Maybe one day, your dad will take you there and I can show you around.”

Ryan’s eyes widened. “Really? Even though I’m not twenty-one?”

She laughed. “That rule only applies after nine pm when I focus more on being a bar than a place where you can eat and drink.”

“Cool.” He turned to his father. “Can we go?”

Sly chuckled. “Of course we can. How about we grab lunch there on Saturday after your game?”

Ryan’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“I think that’s a great plan,” she said, smiling. “I’ll reserve us a table in a private corner so we don’t get interrupted too much.”

He grinned. “That sounds great! Thanks, Roni.”

“And then we can all go out to eat somewhere else another night so I can have even more time to get to know you,” she continued.

That seemed to surprise him as his brown eyes widened. “Really?”

She nodded. “You’re important to your father and if I’m going to be in his life, then I’m going to be in your life. So we should get to know each other, right?”

“Of course,” Ryan agreed, still sounding awed. He grinned again. “Why don’t we start now?”

“As glad as I am that you two want to get to know each other and are hitting it off, school starts soon,” Sly said. He gently pushed his son. “You need to finish your food and get ready.”

Ryan sighed. “Yes, Papa.”

“And you should eat your meal before it gets cold,” Sly then told her.

Roni mimicked his son’s sigh. “Yes, Sly.”

“Ooh,” Ryan said, smirking. “You let her call you by your first name? This must be serious!”

“Just eat your breakfast,” Sly groused, not meeting Roni’s eyes.

She chuckled, finishing up her meal. This was something she hadn’t had in long time--being part of a family, sitting around a table as they laughed and joked with each other. As she watched father and son, her heart skipped a beat. They could all be a family one day and she hoped that day came sooner rather than later.

* * *

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Rogers commented as Roni walked into her place, Archer on her heels. He grinned as he leaned against the bar. “I take you two had a good date?”

Roni glared at him as Archer replied: “Shove off, Rogers.”

“Uh huh,” his partner teased. He pointed to the bag Roni was trying to hide behind her legs. “Don’t think I don’t see that.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “The date went well and I spent the night with Archer. Happy?”

“I am, Roni. You two deserve to be happily in love,” he replied genuinely.

She relaxed a bit. “Thanks, Rogers.”

Archer slung his arm around her shoulders, grinning at his partner. “So, what brings you here?”

“Morning deposit,” Rogers replied, glancing over at Roni. “Unless someone else is going to the bank? Or escorting you?”

She shook her head, embarrassed that she had forgotten. “Can you give me like ten minutes to make sure everything is in order and then we can go?”

Rogers nodded. “Take as much time as you need.”

“Thanks,” she said, taking Archer’s hand. “I won’t be long.”  

She led him back to her office, closing the door before running her hand through her hair. “I can’t believe I forgot about the morning deposit. I hope he hasn’t been waiting long.”

Archer rested his hands on her hips, grinning at her. “Rogers is very patient. I’m sure he doesn’t mind waiting.”

He began kissing her neck and Roni groaned, wanting nothing more than to make out with him in her office. Maybe even let him bend her over her desk and have his wicked way with her too. But now really wasn’t the time and she knew it, so she reluctantly pushing him away. “I can’t do that to him. He’s doing me a favor while Weaver convalesces,” she explained.

“Okay,” he replied with sigh. “I guess it wouldn’t be nice of me to inconvenience my partner either.”

She shook her head. “Definitely not.”

“Do you need any help calculating?” he asked, perching on the edge of her desk as she sat in her chair.

Roni shot him a look. “I think you’d be more of a distraction than a help.”

He pressed his hand to his chest, looking affronted. “You wound me.”

“Let me kiss it better,” she said, reaching up to tug on his tie. He leaned down and she kissed him briefly. “How’s that?”

“It’ll do for now,” he replied, sitting back up. “I know you don’t want to keep Rogers waiting.”

She nodded, pulling out everything Jacinda locked up the night before. “Right, so let me work, please.”

“You’re the one who brought me in here,” he reminded her.

Roni knew he was right and sighed. “I know. I just wasn’t ready for our date to end.”

“I know,” he replied softly. “I’m dreading having to say goodbye so I could go to work. And you know I love my job.”

“I love my job too,” she reminded him, pleased to see that Remy had done most of the work for her the night before. She just had to verify his count and then she could make the deposit. It wouldn’t take too long, so she took a moment to look up at Archer. “But sometimes I wish I could take a day or two off.”

He tilted his head. “When was the last time you took a vacation?”

“Years ago,” she replied. “Margot was little and we put some staff in charge so we could spend a long weekend in Disneyland.”

“Sounds like fun,” he said with a smile. “I took Ryan once. We had a lot of fun.”

She smiled, nodding. “We all had fun as well.”

Assured the money was correct, she wrapped it up and stood. “Time to make the drop. Will you wait for me to come back?”

“Of course,” he said, standing as well. He gave her a quick kiss. “May I use your computer?”

She raised her eyebrow. “May I ask why?”

“I was going to look up some places to take you on a nice long weekend, maybe after the holidays,” he said, brushing some hair from her face.

Roni’s heart skipped a beat. “Really?”

He nodded. “I try to do something with Ryan every year, but I still have a lot of days in the bank. I think it’s time I use some of them.”

“I think I can make arrangements for the bar for a long weekend,” she replied. She kissed him. “Thank you.”

She picked up her money bag again and grabbed her coat, heading for the door. “I’ll be right back,” she told him.

He grinned, giving her one more kiss. “I’ll be waiting right here for you.”

Roni left her office, smiling widely. She knew Rogers was going to tease her about it but she didn’t care. It had been far too long since someone wanted to spend so much time with her and made her feel so loved. And for the first time in a long time, she believed she could be happy with Archer for the rest of her life.

* * *

“Roni! Archer! RONI! ARCHER!”

She cursed as the lager she was pulling spilled over and sloshed onto her hand. She shook it off as she set the glass down on the counter, reaching for the towel. Archer frowned as he hurried over, helping her behind the bar that night. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, throwing down the towel. “My hand and my floor are just going to be sticky until I can get a mop. Which I’ll do after I kill your partner.”

“What are you two doing?” Rogers asked, now pressed against the bar.

Roni glared at him. “Cleaning up the mess you caused me to make.”

“Why are you shouting our names through the crowd like a madman?” Archer asked, opening a beer and handing it to a patron.

“Can we talk? Somewhere private?” Rogers asked, looking around them.

Roni gaped at him, wondering if he didn’t see the crush of patrons around him. She couldn’t leave the bar now and wanted to snap that whatever he needed to tell them could wait until after last call. He was even welcome to stay and wait.

But then she noticed the wild look in his eyes. She had never seen it before and it concerned her. Something had happened to rattle him and he needed someone to talk to him. It couldn’t be her, so she nudged Archer. “Why don’t you go with Rogers to my office?”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You’re slammed.”

“Yeah but I think he needs you more. Go on,” she told him, giving him a gentle push. He kissed her cheek before motioning for Rogers to follow him. Archer led him to the back and she took a deep breath, taking the next order and focusing on her customers.

A few minutes later, Archer came back out. He waved her over and she stepped closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Rogers has a very good lead on Eloise Gardiner,” he said, keeping his voice as low as possible. “He thinks we can actually rescue her but we need to move now.”

Surprise filled her. Rogers’ was about to right a wrong and hopefully put Victoria Belfrey away for a long time. It was like a dream come true.

“Well, what are you doing standing around here?” she asked, shooing him away. “Go, go, go!”

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” he promised, kissing her quickly. He then disappeared into the crowd.

She didn’t move just yet, letting herself process it. They were so close to bringing down Victoria Belfrey and bring Eloise Gardiner home. And then once she got through the holiday rush, she and Archer were going to go a nice long weekend away. She wasn’t one to believe in happy endings, but if she had to choose one...she’d choose this.

Renewed, Roni headed back to the bar to continue serving the rush. It was going to be a really good night all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go—Chapter 2! And only three months after Valentine’s Day. But I hope the length (and smut) make up for it! 
> 
> It’s going to be fun to play out Season 7 from this point out. There are definitely going to be changes—after all, Regina is still “asleep” at the point Eloise/Mother Gothel gets found. She will be waking up soon. Any guess on who wakes her? 
> 
> Prompt party begins on Monday! See everyone then! 
> 
> \--Mac


End file.
